Crusade of the Pride Lands
by SIMBA-PRIME-1
Summary: A hyena army is on the march to destroy the pride lands, and it is up to Simba to gather his own army if he is to save his home and protect his family. Sorry if every chapter is on one page I'm still new to this. This is my first fanfic please read and review.


The Lion King: Crusade of the Pride Lands.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King all factors are a product of the Disney Company.

**Chapter 1: Peace that never last's.**

A lion's spirit is much fiercer than his roar_. _

Dawn appears over the pride lands showering a bright red orange glow all around a large open grassy plain. There in the middle of the Serengeti is pride rock, a massive smooth stone fortress forged from the earth over millions of years ago. It stands tall gleaming in the sun light, like a beacon of hope, named after the pride of lions that live in it and guard its borders. Threw the entrance of the cave the sun shined on a handsome golden brown fully grown lion with a thick shiny red mane stirring him from his sleep. The king Simba blinked a few times and lifted his head and gave a yawn. Over to his left was his mate Nala a beautiful creamy tan lioness with bright blue eyes, Simba looked at her lovingly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then made his way outside the den. He moved cautiously as to not wake any of the other sleeping lions; outside he stretched and felt a few joints pop into place. Stepping onto the promontory Simba gazed out over his kingdom, less than a year ago Scar was king and his once pristine home was nothing but a barren wasteland. Now that Simba is back the rains have returned letting new grass grown bringing the herds back to the pride lands. Stepping down Simba made his way to the watering hole for a morning drink before he started his kingly duties. As he neared the water hole a flash of blue streaked passed him.

"Good morning your majesty," Zazu the kings majordomo said after gracefully landing on a rock in front of Simba and giving a bow.

"A good morning it is Zazu," Simba said admiring the beautiful morning weather.

"Do you want me to start the morning report?" The blue feathered hornbill asked.

Simba never did like the morning reports, but it did make his job of guarding the pride lands easier.

"Alright Zazu just give me a second to get a drink."

"Oh of course sire," Zazu responded, and sat by while Simba lapped the clean water.

"Ok Zazu you may start the morning report," Simba retorted after he had his fill of water.

"Well I have recently discovered that three elephants have disappeared."

"It is that time of year when elephants make the final journey to the grave yard, I'm sure it's nothing, is there anything else".

"Umm yes the cheetahs are becoming angry because you haven't lifted the hunting ban yet."

"Shit I knew I was forgetting something! Where are they now Zazu?"

"Where they usually are near the south east ridge," he said.

"Take me to them," Simba commanded.

"At once sire, follow me," Zazu said as he flew off with Simba following close behind.

Meanwhile at pride rock the rest of the pride had gotten up, the cubs went out and played with each other, normally companied by their baby sitters Timon and Pumbaa, but they were on vacation in the jungle oasis. Once the cubs were out of the way the lioness got together to start the hunt. All of the lionesses stood under pride rock discussing where and what to hunt.

"What about zebra there are always plenty of those," Jenti a dark tan lioness with green eyes suggested.

"We had that last hunt," Uzuri a strong muscular brown lioness with a white streak running down the length of her body and who was also the pride lander's hunt mistress said back."

"Now wait I like that idea," Nala intervened drawing everyone's attention. "Think about it the wildebeest's will not return from the migration for another two moon cycles. It seems the only thing that isn't in short supply is zebra."

"Then zebra it is," Sarabi the former queen who was a heavily built lioness with dark beige fur bright orange eyes and a few wrinkles from age agreed. "What about the cubs, we can't have them going off on their own," continued Sarabi.

"Hmmm I know Lisani can keep an eye on them."

"Nala please let me come with you I can help with the hunt," Protested Lisani a young thin lioness with soft Carmel fur.

"No Lisani you still need to perfect your skills as a huntress, when you are ready you will join us but for now watch over our cubs." Nala continued placing a paw upon Lisani's shoulder to comfort the adolescent. "Besides I think you make a better baby sitter."

"Really well thank you and now I should be going if I am to catch up with the cubs." Lisani responded raising to her feet and heading off to where she spotted the cubs run off to.

"That reminds me who is staying behind to keep Yolanda occupied while we are out," continued Nala.

Yolanda or Aunt Yolanda as everyone called her was a very old lioness with black fur and blind in one eye. She couldn't hunt anymore due to her frail condition but her wisdom was always helpful when the pride was in a jam.

"I will stay behind," Zira a dark grey lioness with beady blood red eyes requested.

"Wow Zira I thought you would be the first to sink their teeth into a zebra," Isha a reddish glow lioness said mockingly.

"Shut up Isha," Zira hissed back.

"Just kidding," Isha retorted still with a smirk smile.

"If you two are finished we have a hunt to get started with," Uzuri said growing frustrated with the situation.

"It's settled then Zira will stay with Yolanda while we hunt," Sarabi said taking control.

"Ok ladies let's move out," Nala commanded.

Meanwhile over at the water hole Kopa, a cute golden lion cub with blue eyes and a small turf of brown fur on the top of his head was out racing to the water's edge.

"You will never catch me Vitani!" He yelled over his shoulder just before skidding to a halt on a rock over the water hole. "Ha-ha beat you again the young cub said tauntingly as he danced back and forth.

Vitani a lioness cub with fur similar her mother Zira but with blue eyes and a patch of grey under her eyes quickly caught up to Kopa, she panted slightly while watching him dance back and forth.

"Slow poke, slow poke Vitani's a slow poke," Kopa mocked.

(Splash) Vitani had pushed him into the water, looking over she saw him push his head above the water.

"Hey what was that for," Kopa said clearly annoyed.

"For cheating," She said with a wicked grin.

"What I didn't cheat," Kopa spat back.

"Yes you did you tripped me just as we were starting."

Suddenly something made Vitani fall into the water below, both looked up to see Kiara, Kopa's twin sister with pretty creamy tan fur and amber eyes who was a little smaller than her brother.

"Ha gotcha," She said laughing historically.

"What are you doing here I thought you would be with your boy toy Kovu," Vitani spat as she began to swim around.

"No him Mheetu and Nuka went off and when I asked where they were going they said they needed some guy time, whatever that means," Kiara responded.

"How come they didn't invite me," asked Kopa.

"Because we were the first ones out remember," Vitani answered him sarcastically.

"Oh yeah that's right," Kopa retorted sheepishly.

"YAHOO," Kiara yelled as she jumped into the water.

All three of them began to splash and dunk on another.

"Hey let's play crocodiles," Kopa suggested.

"You're on," Vitani answered.

"Ok who's the crocodile?" Kiara asked.

"One two three not it," both Kopa and Vitani said at the same time.

"Not ah shoot, ok I'm the crocodile," Kiara said as she closed her eyes and started to swim around trying to tag Kopa and Vitani.

"What are you three doing," Lisani asked as she approached the watering hole.

"Just playing crocodiles," Kopa answered dodging his sisters attempt to tag him.

"Sounds like fun," she responded before dipping her head into the water to cool her head as well as her dried throat.

"Lisani will you play with us," Kiara pleaded.

"No thanks I will just stand here and watch," Lisani said back while using the water to clean her face. "I don't really want to get wet," she continued finishing grooming herself.

Vitani then splashed Lisani soaking her fur. "There now you're wet," she said with a wicked grin.

"Vitani," Lisani yelled very annoyed.

Then Kopa and Kiara chimed in and began to splash at Lisani. "Come on Lisani," Both Kopa and Kiara said in a pleading voice at the same time.

"Stop it I mean it," she yelled but to no use. "The joys of babysitting," she said to herself. "I'm going to get you three," she said playfully jumping in and swam around with her friends enjoying an afternoon of water sports.

At the same time over on the far boarder of the pride lands Mheetu a light creamy furred lion with the beginning of a white mane lead Nuka and Kovu there some tall grass. Nuka, dark furred skinny lion with a small black mane followed and behind him was his younger brother Kovu who had black fur with deep green eyes.

"Shhhh this is the spot where I saw them." Mheetu said.

"Dude you said that you spotted them just over the boarder well we are nowhere near it," Nuka informed to Mheetu.

"Yeah we are I can smell Simba's scent and it's strong," he said after pointing his nose to the ground and catching the smell of Simba's musky sent. "I saw them just over... Ah there they are," Mheetu gestured his paw and pointed into the distance.

Nuka and Kovu looked to where Mheetu was pointing and in the distance were a rough male with golden fur and a thick blood red mane with light brown eyes and female lions with scruffy grey fur and blue eyes were mating.

"What are they doing?" Kovu questioned his brother.

"What does it look like termite there mating," Nuka answered harshly.

Kovu didn't know exactly what that was but Mheetu and Nuka were adolescents and knew what mating was.

"Don't worry kid you will find out one day," Mheetu reassured and giving Kovu a small pat on the back.

The three of them hid in the grass spying on the unsuspecting lion's until the rouge lion looked up and spotted the trio.

"Um I think he sees us," Kovu said with worry in his voice.

It's alright Kovu we are in the Pride lands that guy wouldn't dare enter," Mheetu responded again reassuring the young cub.

The unknown lion left his lioness and charged at the two adolescents and cub.

"He's coming right for us!" Kovu shouted.

Finally Mheetu drew concern as the unknown male stepped over the invisible boundary line scaring the trio.

"Run for it!" Mheetu ordered running off in the opposite direction towards pride rock with Nuka close behind him who grabbed Kovu by the scuff of the neck. Nuka knew if anything happened to Kovu his mother would rip out his heart. The rough gave up his chase and padded back over to his waiting lioness.

"Who was that Ni"? the lioness asked.

Looking over his shoulder too where the three ran off too. "I didn't recognize the dark skinny one or the cub but I know I have seen that other one somewhere," Then a thought came to him. "Nala's brother that's who that was, it was Mheetu I'm sure of it," Ni said turning to his lioness.

"Oh well I think that's enough excitement for one day we should get back to Abbibi and Malka," The lioness continued.

"Do we have too Doa I was just getting warmed up," Ni responded trying to act charming and nuzzling his mate affectionately.

"Come on Ni you know your brother is on patrol and the others are out hunting, I don't want to leave Abbibi alone, do you?"

"All right I just didn't want to cut the honey moon short," Ni looked away clearly disappointed.

Doa moved her head and nuzzled her mate under the chin. "Being a pride means making sacrifices."

Ni smiled warmly at the lioness. "Let's go home," he said. Both rose to their feet and walked off with their bodies rubbing against one another.

Meanwhile back at the trio all three stopped and panted heavily from the long run.

"I think we lost him," Mheetu said to his friends threw panting breaths.

"Now can we go home?" Kovu said still shaken from the ordeal.

"For once I agree with you," Nuka sighed after placing Kovu down. "But Kovu we can't tell mother understood."

Kovu gave his brother a slight node after hearing his words of encouragement.

It was nearly mid-day when Simba and Zazu arrived at the south East Ridge. Normally in other territories lions, cheetahs and leopards fight with one another, however in the pride lands the first king Mohatu established peace between all three species enabling them to live together without any confrontation.

"Oh look everyone it's are so called king," a light spotted young cheetah cub said in a mockingly as Simba and Zazu walked by.

Simba took no notice from the insult. "Where is your mother?" He asked in a commanding voice.

"Over here," a voice came.

Simba looked over to his right to see a large cheetah rise from the shade of a tree and approached the king.

"I am Duma what do you want?" Duma, a larger cheetah but still smaller than a lion and very skinny from not eating for some time, what made Duma different was the two still visible scars on her left check from the paws of king Scar.

Simba collected himself and began, "I have come to let you know the hunting band is over you may hunt freely now."

"Well it's about damn time," Duma said in an angry voice.

"Yes please accept my most sincere apology."

"Apologies don't feed me and my family, you know we almost starved to death out here," This time Duma's claws started to unsheathe.

Simba could have easily defeated the cheetah but respecting the laws of his ancestor he did everything to avoid a fight. Then a thought came to him just in time to stop Duma from attacking.

"Well if it makes everyone happy for the next moon cycle my pride will share our food with you."

Duma started to recall her razor sharp claws upon hearing Simba's words. "Hmmm… how much?" she asked.

"How about a quarter of it," Simba recommended.

Duma took a minute to think about it and then came to a dissension. "Deal," she said and shock Simba's paw.

"Great tonight me or someone from my pride will return tonight with some food."

"Thank you my king," Duma said with a bow.

Simba turned and left with Zazu still on his shoulder. Duma turned around and gathered her cubs to tell them the good news.

"Sire do you think that was a wise decision?" asked Zazu.

Simba let out a sigh. "I think it was but I don't know about the rest of the pride. Any way that will be all for now, Zazu will you fly home and tell Nala I should be another hour.

"Yes sire," Zazu said before taking off and flew towards pride rock.

Simba made his way to the boarder to begin his rounds to mark the territory line and to watch for intruders. As he approached the West boarder where deep canyons and rocky cliffs separate the pride lands from other territories, Simba ran into his old friend Malka a golden lion with a black mane and black fur on the outline of his ears.

"Hello Malka, haven't gotten lost again have we?" Simba enjoyed teasing Malka about all the times he used to get lost as a cub.

"Oh you're so funny Simba," Malka said as he rolled his eyes. "Think of it this way if I didn't get lost I wouldn't have ran into you or Nala. It's great to see you though I haven't seen you around here for a while."

"I know I'm sorry I have just been so busy, but how are you doing?"

"Well I've had an interesting day, I was talking to my brother earlier and he told me he spotted Mheetu spying on him and Doa while they were on their honeymoon."

Simba began to chuckle. "Oh Nala is going to get a kick out of this." What did Ni do?"

"He just scared them off."

"Yeah that sounds like, wait them, who else was there?"

"Ni said something about a small dark cub and a skinny dark lion."

"Nuka and Kovu I should have known anywhere Mheetu goes those two follow."

"Yeah any way I must get going I don't want to be too far away from Abbibi."

"Oh yes I almost forgot how is she?"

"Cranky but I guess being pregnant does that."

"Oh you have no idea, but how is the cub?"

"Due any day that's why I don't want to be too far out I want to be there when she gives birth. I'm nerves though it is our first cub, were you nerves when you had your first cub?"

"Yeah a little but that small amount of fear vanished the first time I saw Kopa and Kiara's little faces. When I first married Nala I never thought about raising a family but now that I have Kopa and Kiara I couldn't be happier. I wouldn't worry you're a great king and you'll make a great dad."

"Thanks Simba I'll see you later," Malka said turning around.

"Ok then tell Abbibi I said hi and you take care brother."

"Same to you and give Nala my thanks."

The two lions turned and went their separate ways. It was late afternoon when Simba neared pride rock, as he approached the mighty king could see some lioness sun bathing in their favorite spots on the smooth stones by the far side of pride rock. Some were gossiping while others gave there cubs baths. Steeping down the path Simba noticed a very particular lioness his mate Nala. She laid across from Akase a dark furred lioness that also had a white patch on the end of her tail. Both talked back and forth as Simba approached and warmly greeted Nala with a small nuzzle and lay down next to her.

"How was your day honey?" Nala asked Simba.

"Just another day of keeping the peace, he said back. "How did the hunt go?"

"It was very successful we have enough to last us for a few days, which reminds me." Nala grabbed a large chunk of zebra leg with her teeth and handed it to Simba.

"Thanks I'm starving," Simba said as he began to devour the still fresh meat.

As Simba began to finish his meal he could hear a pair of familiar voices coming down the path. Kopa, Kiara and Vitani talked to one another as they walked towards their families.

"See you tomorrow Vitani." Kopa said to her just before she padded over to were her mother laid.

"There are my cubs," Simba said with a proud voice drawing their attention to him.

"Dad," both said running up to him and giving him hugs, Simba returned the sweet gesture.

"Hey dad how long has it been since we wrestled?" asked Kopa while resting in Simba's front paws.

"Umm not since yesterday," Simba responded.

"Wow that long we need to practice," Kopa said rising to his feet. "Come on dad lets wrestle!"

"Ok so you think you're tough huh," Simba said playfully. "Alright put em up put em up," Simba raised his paws up; even though these were just play fights one day Kopa might have to use this tactic's in real life to defend the pride.

Kopa crouched low and got into attack position, Kiara on the other hand was laying in between her mother's paws. Kopa lunged at Simba, who slid to the left to dodge his sons attack. Kopa went sailing by and landed in the dirt, but undeterred from the miss he got up and lunged again. This time grabbed Simba's paw and using his full weight to pull his paw to the ground but in doing so left his side unprotected. Simba using his other paw poked Kopa on his exposed side.

"Son you left your side exposed again, remember always cover you flank," I am proud of you though you didn't give up.

"I know," Kopa said still rubbing his chest and scraping the dirt out of his little patch of mane on the top of his head. Then a thought came to him on how to even the odds.

"Let's go another round but let's make it interesting," Kopa smiled sheepishly.

Simba raised an eyebrow at his son's request. "Different how," Simba asked.

"Like this, Kiara get em!" Kopa shouted to his sister.

Kiara jumped from her mother's paws onto her father's back and began to playfully attack his mane. At the same time Kopa leapt and using both their combined weight to tackle Simba.

"Kiara don't attack his mane, go for the ears," Nala said laughing and playing along.

As the three of them rolled around laughing while they played the lionesses nearby did nothing but watch in amusement.

"Look at that big oaf he pretends to be a king yet rolls around in the dirt like a little cub," Zira said.

"Oh lighten up Zira everyone deserves to have some fun even the king," Jenti said to Zira and then went back to finish grooming herself.

"Ok that's enough for today let's go and sit with your mom," Simba said after the play fight settled down. Simba padded over to his queen and once again sat down at her side, while Kopa sat in between his paws. Kiara settled herself back into Nala's paws.

"Well Kopa what did you do today?" asked Simba.

"I beat Vitani in another race," he said proudly.

"That's because you cheated," interrupted Kiara.

Simba eyed his son. "Kopa what have I told you about cheating?" Simba asked with a stern voice.

"Um don't get caught," Kopa said back trying to be funny.

"No," both Simba and Nala said at the same time with stern voices unfazed by their sons attempt to be funny.

Kopa looked away and lowered his ears in disappointment. "Ok I will not cheat any more, I'm sorry."

Simba nuzzled and kissed his son on the head. "It's good that you apologized just don't do it anymore."

"Kiara what did you do today?" asked Nala.

"Oh I caught a grass hopper," She said proudly.

"You did!" Simba said humoring her.

"Yeah first try to."

"That's my little hunter," Simba continued this time scratching under Kiara's chin which made Kiara smile warmly.

"Did you eat it?" Nala asked again.

"No I hate bugs!" She shouted and gave a disgusted look.

Simba began to laugh remembering the time when all he ate was bugs. As the four of them sat together enjoying family conversations a voice grabbed Simba's attention. It was Mheetu, Nala's younger brother his mother Sarafina, an older creamy coated lioness she was trying to groom him. Even though Mheetu was old enough to bath himself, Sarafine always tried to make her son look his best.

"Ok just a little more," Sarafina liked her paw and smoothed out Mheetu's mane. "That's it."

Mheetu let out a sigh, "mom do you have to keep doing this?"

"Oh come on sweetie you do want to look good for Lisani now don't you," She said with a wink.

Hearing Lisani's name made Mheetu look up and spotted her resting in her favorite spot on a stone next to the promontory, Mheetu stared at her watching her lick her paw and smooth out the fur on the top of her head, but suddenly Lisani glanced down and saw Mheetu starring at her. Mheetu looked away desperately trying not to seem weird. Lisani began to giggle at seeing Mheetu's expression.

"What's so funny Lisani?" Asked Bessa a light grey lioness with freckles on her face, she was also the pride landers healer.

"Oh nothing I just spotted Mheetu looking up at me."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Lisani asked trying not to act suspiciously.

"Don't play that game with me I know when a lioness is in love."

"Shh not so loud," Lisani said raising a paw in front of Bessa's mouth to quiet her.

"I knew it!"

"Bessa please don't say anything," she said back trying to hush her.

"Honey it's not my place to say, but you should tell him."

"Ok, but what do I say?"

"Just ask him to go on a walk with you that always seems to work."

"Hello mom," a voice came from behind. It was Amani, Bessa's daughter a companied by her friend Safi. Both were Lisani's age, Amani was light golden fur like her father but had her mother's freckles, Safi a white furred lioness with green eyes and a patch of red fur on the end of her tail.

"Hi honey I haven't seen you all day where have you two been?" Bessa asked after nuzzling Amani.

"Oh Safi and I were just out exploring the pride lands," answered Amani.

"Sorry it took so long," answered Safi, so what are we talking about?

"The same old stuff, you know we went hunting, got food, Lisani is in love with Mheetu."

"Bessa!" Lisani interrupted.

"It is fine Lisani I will not tell anyone," Amani said shooting her mom a look, who still had a smirk on her face.

"You go girl," Safi said with a seductive smile.

"Thanks Safi," Lisani said and then took a deep breath "Here goes nothing." She said rising to her feet and walking towards Mheetu.

Mheetu was lying next to his mother as Lisani approached.

"Hey Mheetu I was headed to the water hole for a drink want to join me?"

"Umm sure," Mheetu responded nervously.

Simba remembered the talk he had with Malka and thought. Should I tell Sarifina what her son has been up to or should I let him slide. Looking up he noticed Mheetu and Lisani leave together. I will let him go just this once God knows what Sarafine and Zira would do if they found out what their sons have been doing.

"Did you say something Simba?" Nala asked drawing his attention back to reality.

"What oh no I was just thinking it's getting late isn't it time for someone's bath," he whispered.

Both parents looked down at their cubs, Kopa knew that look and tried to run away. Nala caught him by the scruff of the neck and gently placed him by his sister and started to clean them.

"Mommy that tickles," Kiara giggled at the feeling of Nala's raspy tong on her back.

Unlike Kiara who loved baths, Kopa struggled franticly which made it harder for Nala to clean him.

Simba watching his son struggle and grew frustrated. "Kopa if you relax it goes by faster."

"Dad I hate getting cleaned," Kopa said as he continued to struggle.

"Oh you do, well I know one spot you like getting cleaned," Nala responded as she used her tong to clean Kopa behind the ears which made him giggle just like his sister.

As the day grew late some lionesses that were lounging on the rocks made their way to the den for the night. All except Uzuri, Simba had noticed she had been wondering off and returning very late. He didn't mind just as long as she came back safe. Remembering the deal he made with Duma, he approached the hunt mistress to ask for her help.

"Uzuri where are you headed," Simba interrogated.

The lioness spun around at the question. "Oh just going out to check on Mheetu and Lisani to make sure they're not doing anything… inappropriate."

"I am sure there ok," he continued.

"Well I was also going out for some star gazing and some private prayer," she said as she began to scratch the back of her neck.

Simba cocked an eyebrow at Uzuri's suspicious behavior. "Well if you going out will you do me a favor and take some zebra over to the cheetahs."

"Why are we giving them our food?"

"I made a deal with them to give him some food to settle any hostilities. It's my fault that he and his family almost starved."

"Ok I will do it I didn't know it was that bad." Uzuri hesitated but agreed and headed up the path.

"Thanks Uzuri," Simba shouted as she left.

As the sun began to set Simba and his pride made their way to the den. Entering the coolness of the cave the lioness settled themselves into their normal sleeping spots all around. Kopa and Kiara normal slept close to their parents but tonight they wanted to cuddle with their grandmother Sarabi. After giving their family members a nuzzle good night, Simba and Nala made their way to the back of the cave where a small plato sat. Only the king and queen slept here, it is where Mufasa and Sarabi slept when they ruled the pride lands. Now it's where Simba and Nala sleep. The pride land king and queen collapsed on their sides with their backs pressed against each other. Simba rolled over to see Nala with closed eyes she began to smile sensing what her mate was doing.

"What," she asked playfully.

"You know the best thing about sleeping at your side," he whispered.

"What's that," she asked again still with closed eyes.

"It's knowing you will be here when I wake up," he said laying his head onto his paws. She nuzzles him affectionately both lion and lioness then feel into a deep sleep, ending another day in the pride lands.

**Chapter 2: The Scout.**

In the pre-dawn light Kiara was awake, and stood proudly on top of the promontory. Noticing the sun was about to rise she dashed back into the den to wake her brother and father.

"Kopa wake up, come on Kopa get up," She said shaking him.

"Kiara it's too early go back to sleep," Kopa responded and rolled over on his side.

"No Kopa today is the day!"

"Is it our birth day?" he asked still with closed eyes.

"No but I," Kiara tried to say.

"Then I don't care," Kopa interrupted.

"You don't care about daddy is showing us the kingdom?"

"Oh yeah!" he shouted and springing to his feet.

Both cubs raced over to wake there still passed out father. Kopa sat on top of Simba's mane while Kiara pushed at his muzzle.

"Your cubs are awake," Simba moaned to Nala still with sleepy eyes.

"I'm not the one who promised to get up this early," She responded with a little irritation in her voice.

"Daddy you promised," Kiara said.

"Yeah dad you said you would never break a promise," Kopa continued.

Realizing he was fighting a lost cause to sleep a little longer Simba reluctantly opened his eyes and after a quick stretch rose to his feet.

"Nala we are leaving do you want to see us off?"

Nala did not reply she instead rolled over facing away from Simba and towards the wall.

"I will take that as a no," he said before leaving the den with his cubs walking around him.

Once at the tip top of pride rock the three of them watch the sun rise. The sun was now over the horizon giving the pride lands a golden glow, and casting long shadows from the trees.

"This is so cool," Kopa exclaimed.

"Yes it is son," Responded Simba.

"Daddy this is so beautiful, how come we were not allowed up here before?" asked Kiara.

"Well it is tradition that when the future king or queen when old enough to be shown the entire kingdom from here."

"Well who is going to be the next in line?" continued Kiara.

"Oh come on Kiara we both know who's going to be the next king, me," Kopa interrupted with a wide smile.

"Who says you're the next King?" asked Kiara.

"Seriously Kiara we both know the oldest is always the next king and I'm the oldest. Besides I overheard you saying you don't want to be queen."

"Kiara is that true?" asked Simba who couldn't believe his ears.

"I always hear you and mommy talking about how hard it is and it just doesn't sound like fun," Kiara ended turning away from Simba.

"Well that's unfortunate because your mother and I have discussed this and we both hoped that you both will rule the pride lands together as equals."

"WHAT!" Both shouted at the same time.

"Dad you're crazy, Kiara is a girl she can't rule a kingdom," Kopa said giving a weird look.

"What does me being a girl have to do with anything?" Kiara asked offended by her brother.

"Kiara you know only boys can rule kingdoms, and girls well girls do the hunting and raise the cubs."

"Why you little," Kiara lunged at Kopa and both began to wrestle one another. Kopa easily over powered his sister and pinned her to the ground.

"Say uncle," Kopa said with a victory grin.

"Get off me," Kiara struggled to say.

Simba grabbed Kopa with his right paw and Kiara with his left paw to keep them from hurting each other.

"Knock it off the both of you or so help me I will ground you to the den for a month!"

"She started it," Kopa said.

"Did not," Kiara spat back.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it!" Simba said with a slight roar.

"Sorry father," Both Kopa and Kiara said in an apologetic voice. Both of them always made sure they were formal whenever they got into trouble.

"Now back to what I was saying this is our kingdom, and now I will show you everything about it," Simba said with a smile as he headed down the path with Kopa and Kiara right behind him. As they headed away from pride rock Zazu flew up and landed next to Simba.

"Good morning your majesty," Zazu said as he once again landed in front of the mighty lion.

"Hello Zazu, having a good day?"

"No not at all," Zazu said.

"Why what's wrong?" Simba asked.

"A leopard has lost her cub and she asked me to ask you if you would help find him."

"Sure what's his name?"

"Jangwa," Zazu answered.

"Jangwa, ok we will keep an eye out for him won't we," Simba said looking down at Kopa and Kiara. "What else is going on today Zazu?" he asked looking back at the majordomo.

"Nothing really, right now everything seems calm."

"Perfect, you know what why don't you take a break you have been working too hard lately."

"Why thank you sire my feathers could use a rest," Zazu said just before flying off towards the watering hole for a bird bath and then to his nest.

"Dad do you have to listen to that banana beak every day?" asked Kopa.

"Kopa be nice having Zazu around helps me a lot."

"How does he do that?" Kiara asked.

"I can't be everywhere at once and since Zazu can fly he can see things I can't and he can get to anywhere in the pride lands faster."

"So he's like a scout," continued Kopa.

"In a way yes," Simba said.

After their stop at the water hole the three lions began to walk again when they spotted group of zebra running by when one stopped before Simba and bowed. Simba in turn returned smiled and gave a small nod in response, the zebra then returned to his herd.

"Daddy what was that about?" asked Kiara.

"Let me ask you two something what do you see when you look at the zebra?"

"Food," Kopa said sarcastically.

"No, well yes, but what else do you see?" he asked again.

Kopa shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Kiara what do you see?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Ok let me ask you this, why did that zebra stop and greet me? I could have easily killed him but I didn't, why?"

"Umm maybe he's not hungry," Kopa said to Kiara.

"Daddy is always hungry," Kiara responded.

"Maybe he's sick, dad come here let me feel your head," Kopa ended motioning him to come close.

"I'm not sick but come now tell me why did that zebra stop?"

Both Kopa and Kiara stood there not knowing just what to say.

"Respect," Simba said in a calm and soothing voice. "They respect me as there king and I respect them as my subjects."

"How do you respect something you hunt?" Kopa asked.

"By not over hunting the herds only taking what we need to survive and thanking the prey for giving their life to feed us, and by doing all this we keep the circle of life from breaking."

"What's the circle of life?" Kiara asked sounding puzzled.

"Let me explain see those zebra grazing the grass over there," he said pointing to the zebra they just encounter. "We eat them but when we die our bodies lay and become the grass that they eat."

"So you're saying one day I'm going to be zebra food." Kopa asked.

"Try not to look at it that way son."

"I am just saying this is a little ironic, don't you think."

"It's not ironic it's just been like this ever since great Aiheu created life."

"Who's Aiheu?" Kopa asked.

"Aiheu is a wise and powerful spirit that keeps everything and everyone connected," Simba answered.

"Daddy if we are one why did Aiheu create so many different types of us?" asked Kiara.

"To test us," Simba answered.

"Test us how?" Kiara continued.

"She is seeing if we can all live peacefully with one another."

"If Aiheu is so wise and powerful wouldn't she already know the answer to that question," interrupted Kopa.

"Well I umm... you see there's a... Simba struggled to find an answerer but could not come to one. "You know that is a question you should ask Rafiki."

"You mean the crazy old monkey," Kopa exclaimed.

"Yes son the crazy old monkey," Simba said with a chuckle.

"Who called Rafiki?" He said poking his head out of the grass which startled Kopa and Kiara into jumping behind Simba's paws.

"It's alright it's just Rafiki," Simba reassured them.

Kiara looked around to see the old mandrill resting on his walking stick.

"That wasn't funny," Kiara said sticking her tong out to mock him.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear old Rafiki was just having a little bit of fun," Rafiki said as he petted Kiara on the head.

While Simba laughed he looked down to see Kopa still hiding behind his paw.

"Kopa it's alright there is no need to be afraid."

With those words Kopa sprang to his feet and joined his sister.

"Afraid, who said I was afraid?" Kopa said trying to sound brave.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Kopa is a scaredy cat," Kiara said tauntingly.

"Oh shut it Kiara," Kopa fumed.

"So what are three doing out here today?" Rafiki asked.

"Daddy is showing us the kingdom," Answered Kiara.

"He is also teaching us about the circle of life," Continued Kopa.

"Awe yes the circle of life it resides in all of us, doesn't it Simba," Rafiki said shooting Simba a wink.

"Yes it does old friend," He said patting the old mandrill on the back.

"Rafiki I have a question why did Aiheu create us, I mean if she is all knowing wouldn't she know if we can live together or not," enquired Kopa.

Rafiki looked down at the young prince and princess. "Even the wises creature can be surprised, if that answers your question."

"Thanks I think," Kopa said.

"Any way I must be off there are alot of healing herbs I must collect," Rafiki said.

"Don't you normally do that with Bessa?" Simba questioned.

"She is away helping Amani, Safi, and Lisani perfect her hunting tactics."

Rafiki gave the king a small bow before turning away and heading off.

"Good bye Rafiki," Kopa and Kiara said as he headed away from them.

"Ok there is just one more stop before we head for the boarder," Simba said to his cubs.

"Where is that daddy?" Kiara asked.

"The gorge," Simba responded with a serious voice. This made Kopa and Kiara curios because they have heard about the gorge but have never been there before. Exiting the grassy land the three lions came crossed a massive deep canyon in the middle of the pride lands. All three stood at the edge and peered into the gorge.

"What's so important about this place dad?" Kopa asked.

Simba who had the most serious look on his face, took a moment to answer his son's question. "This is where my father, your grandfather Mufasa died." It was still tough for Simba to talk about this, but he put on a brave face for his cubs.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't know," Kopa apologized in a gentle voice.

"It's alright Kopa," Simba said patting his son on the back.

"How did grandpa Mufasa die?" Kiara asked.

Simba took a deep breath. "Your uncle Scar murdered him."

"Why did he do that?" Kopa asked.

Simba crouched down low to tell them the story, while Kopa and Kiara settled themselves in front of him to make eye contact. "Your uncle became jealous because he was not the king and jealousies tuned to anger that not only lead to the death of my father but it also almost destroyed the pride lands. That is why your mother and I want you two as equal rulers of the pride lands so that way nothing like this will ever happen again."

"How exactly did grandpa Mufasa die?" Kiara asked.

"One day I was down there and a stamped of wilder beasts came rushing through. Your grandfather came to save me and once I was safe he tried to climb out. Your uncle Scar saw him and threw him off the edge and he was trampled to death." In his mind Simba could still see the nightmare image of his father falling. He leaned forwarded to give his cubs a hug and made them promise never to go down there.

"Ok now off to the border then we will go home," he said rising to his feet and began to walk away with Kiara at his side. Kopa however stayed behind to get one last look at the gorge. He took a few steps and looked far over the edge when suddenly the rocks came loose which made him fall.

"DAD!" he screamed as he tumbled into the gorge.

Simba spun his head around just in time to see his son disappear from sight. "Kopa!" he shouted. "Kiara stay here," he said before racing to the edge and slide down, digging his claws into the sides to slow his decent. Dust engulfed the area which made Simba cough a few times, and made it hard for him to find his son.

"Kopa can you hear me? Oh God I lost my father to this forsaken place please don't let me lose my son."

The dust began to settle and threw squinted eyes he saw an outline of a cub laying on the ground. Rushing to his sons aid Simba placed a paw on Kopa's chest and could feel him breathing. Simba nuzzled Kopa trying to get a reaction, finally Kopa began to steer.

"Dad," he said in a weak voice.

"Kopa are you hurt, can you move?" He asked while examining him.

"I think so," Kopa said as he slowly began to move and while Simba used his muzzle to help him get back on his feet.

"Ouch my paw hurts," wincing at the pain.

"Let me look at that," Simba began to check Kopa's paw. "Yeah looks like you broke it you should consider yourself lucky you could have been killed. What on earth made you do this?" he began to shout at Kopa.

"I didn't mean to I just wanted to get a better look," Kopa said this time tears began to roll of his checks.

"Kopa it's alright please don't cry," Simba said as he nuzzled his still terrified cub.

"Are you angry?" Kopa continued still sobbing.

"No I was scared of losing you, if I lost you or Kiara I don't know what I would do," Simba said, beginning to wipe away Kopa's tears and clean the dirt from his fur. "Are you ok now son?" Kopa gave a small nod after being encouraged by his father's words. "We will get you home and get you all fixed up," Simba said as he used his teeth to grab Kopa by the scruff of the neck and carry him up a rocky path that was easier than climbing straight up. Once at the top Simba laid Kopa down and Kiara raced up to Kopa and hugged him tightly.

"Kopa you scared me half to death," She said squeezing her brother tightly.

"Kiara... Kiara," Kopa tried to say.

"Yes," She responded.

"AIR!" he said back gasping.

"Oh sorry," Kiara responded letting her brother go, but then began to mess with the small patch of red fur on the top of his head.

"You two ready to go home?" Simba asked now finally at the top.

"Home but daddy you said you would show us the border," Kiara protested.

"Yeah dad you promised," Continued Kopa.

"You still want to go even after what just happened?" Simba said still with a concerned voice.

"PLEASE!" Both Kopa and Kiara said at the same time looking at their father with pleading eyes.

"Oh ok, but Kopa you will ride on my back understood," Simba said lowering his body down so that Kopa could climb on. "Off to the border." Simba said proudly.

It was early afternoon when the three of them reached the border of the pride lands.

"Wow dad I didn't think the pride lands were this big," Kopa said relaxing on his father's back.

"Yeah, it looks a lot different from pride rock doesn't it?

"Are we there yet?" Kiara asked growing exhausted.

"What's the matter Kiara can't keep up with us," Kopa said tauntingly.

"How about you walk and I will ride on daddy's back," Kiara spat back.

"Ok settle down, and yes honey we are here."

"This is it but there's nothing here," Kopa said surprisingly.

"Well what did you think was here a wall and gate to keep others out," Simba said sarcastically.

"I don't know, but then how do you keep intruders out?" Kopa asked.

"Like this," Simba said as he began to urinate.

"Daddy that's gross," Kiara said with a disgusted look.

"It is not disgusting this is the main way to stop others from entering the pride lands."

"How does peeing do that?" Kiara asked with a disgusted look.

"You see Kiara when any one comes across my scent they will know who is in charge and to stay away because the king is on duty. I do this and someday Kopa you will do this."

"Really, can I practice now?" Kopa asked.

"Sure why not," Simba said lowering himself letting Kopa off who relived himself in an nearby bush.

"Daddy do I have to do this one day?" asked Kiara.

"No Kiara only the king and other males in the pride protect the border."

"How come," she inquired.

"Because if an intruder smells the scent of me or Kopa they will get scared and run off, but if they smell your scent or a female they might try to… hurt her." Simba explained.

"Hurt her you mean try and kill her."

"Yeah that is one possibility," Simba said trying to choose his words carefully.

"Daddy can we go home," Kiara asked letting out a large yawn.

"Ok honey lets go," Simba said with a warm smile. "Kopa are you ready?"

"Yeah and I got to tell you I feel so much better," Kopa said as he limped back over to Simba and Kiara.

Once Kopa was securely holding onto Simba's back the three lions headed home. Half way home however something caught Simba's attention. The mighty lion stood there frozen with ears perked up and nostrils flaring trying to catch a scent. Simba hadn't smelled a scent like this in a long time, but he still knew what it was.

"Dad what's wrong?" Kopa asked.

"Kopa get off please," Simba said as he let Kopa slide off his back.

"Daddy please your scarring me," Kiara said at her dad's strange behavior.

"Hyenas are in the pride lands I have to go and fend them off," he answered looking around.

Kopa and Kiara have heard about hyenas but have never seen one in real life.

"Can we help dad?" Kopa asked with enthusiasm.

"NO!" Simba shouted making both Kopa and Kiara jump. Noticing what he just done Simba moved his head down and nuzzled both of them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but I can't protect the kingdom while worrying about you two. If you do want to help go home as fast as you can and tell the rest of the pride what is going on."

"Daddy what about you," Kiara questioned with a frightened expression on her face.

"I will be okay, I have fought beasts like this before." Simba responded with a confident look.

"Ok Kiara lets go, ouch," Kopa said beginning to limp home.

Kiara gave Simba one last hug around his forearm before joining her brother. Once his cubs were out of sight Simba followed the horrid smell of the intruder until it lead him to a small dark furred hyena just past a small hill. Simba let out a low grow and got into attack position. Except he didn't attack instead he stood there and began to think.

"Something is not right hear normally hyenas travel in packs of three or four. Also whenever I run into these beasts they are trying to scavenge for our food but this one is not doing this at all. What is he up too?" He said out loud to himself.

The hyena sniffed around and then began to head for the border Simba continued to stalk it to make sure he left. He laid down low with his belly rubbing against the ground so he wouldn't be seen. Once outside of the pride land border Simba turned around and was about to head home but thought this needed to be investigated. The Lion King continued to stalk the hyena passed the pride lands and even passed the out lands finally the hyena stopped. Simba walked passed a nearby termite mound, and looking into the distance the pride land king could see the most massive hoard of hyenas he had ever witnessed. Hundreds upon hundreds sprawled out covering an entire area for what looked like miles. The whole world seemed to stop as a thousand things rushed through Simba's mind all leading to one conclusion.

"They are going to invade the pride lands!" Simba shouted to himself, then turning away and headed for pride rock as fast as he could to warn everone.

It was late afternoon when Simba reached the middle of the pride lands. As he continued to run he started to hear sobbing. He halted to find a small spotted cub in a tree with his paws over his head and crying loudly.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked as he slowly approached the tree.

The cub looked down at the mighty lion. "No stay away from me!" The cub said as he began to climb higher into the tree, but the branch he was standing on snapped. Simba reacting swiftly dove and the cub landed on Simba's back and rolled to his side. The cub sat by Simba and covered his eyes and trembled.

"Please don't hurt me," The cub cried out.

"Why would I hurt you?" Simba asked.

"Because you're a rouge lion who kills cubs," The cub said still trembling.

"What I'm not a rouge lion, my name is Simba."

"Wait, Simba as in king Simba," The cub said lifting his head up.

"The one and only," Simba said with a warm smile to reassure the cub.

"Wow I never thought I would meet the king face to face, my name is Jangwa," He said with a bow.

"Wait you're the missing leopard cub."

"I ran away from home and now I can't find my way home," Jangwa said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't get upset Jangwa I can take you to your family," Simba said.

"You will! Oh thank you, thank you king Simba," Jangwa said jumping with excitement.

"Jangwa you can just call me Simba, now we should go I'm sure you mother is worried sick." In his mind Simba thought, as important as a hyena invasion is I will not leave a cub out here alone.

There were not too many leopards in the pride lands so finding them wasn't hard, and it was not to long before Simba and Jangwa found the trees near Rafiki's tree of life where most of the leopards lived. Moving close Simba spotted a leopard leap from one of the trees and race towards them.

"Mom," Jangwa yelled as he ran and jumped into her arms.

"Jangwa my son you're alright," she said hugging and kissing her son. "Don't you ever run of like that again do you understand," the leopard said in a strict voice while holding her cub tight.

The leopard let down her son to glance at the lion who had rescued her cub.

"Mom this is kin I mean this is Simba," Jangwa said motioning a paw towards Simba.

"Yes honey tree I know who this is, after all we have meet before haven't we Kuu," she said with a memorable smile.

Simba raised an eyebrow at the leopard, only one person ever called him that. "Mikosi is it you"? Mikosi an average size leopard had fur loaded with spots and a long black tail and yellow eyes.

"Wait mom how does he know you?" Jangwa asked.

"I taught him how to hunt when he was an adolescent and living in a jungle oasis far away from here," Mikosi said giving her son a smile.

"I thought you would never leave the oasis."

"When I heard you became king I moved here just before Jangwa was born. I knew you would make a good king thanks for proving me right." Mikosi said giving Simba a hug. "Thank you for returning my son." She whispered to him with a small tear of joy forming at the corner of her eye.

"It was no problem, any way I must be going," Simba said as the thought of the hyena army came back into his mind.

"Good bye Simba," Jangwa said as Simba turned to leave.

Simba once again raced towards pride rock as fast as he could. As he approached pride rock he saw Nala running right at him and stopped only to gentle nuzzle him.

"Are you alright Simba?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine, how is Kopa and Kiara?"

"They are fine Bessa put a splint on Kopa's paw he should be healed up in a few weeks. Kiara though dove right into some zebra from yesterday."

"Where are they now?"

"Both of them are already sleeping in the den you wore them out. Kopa said something about hyenas what happened?"

Simba thought of a way to tell her but it was too early to tell anyone, he had to be absolutely sure of how to explain just what he just witnessed. "Oh it was nothing I quickly scared him away, but to make sure there are no more uninvited guests I want to take Mheetu and Nuka with me on patrol tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk to them now?" Nala asked.

"No it has been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Ok honey tree lets go to the den." Nala said giving Simba another nuzzle before both paced up to the main den for another nights rest. As they entered both parents spotted their cubs near the end of the den fast asleep, Simba and Nala softly padded up to them and lay down beside them. Simba proceeded to gently pull them in close to him. While Nala cuddled up close to her mate for body warmth.

**Chapter 3: Gathering the pride.**

Next morning Simba decided to sleep in while the others went out for another day of relaxation. Once he was fully awake he saw a little bit of zebra lying next to him, his breakfast from Nala. Once he was finished he exited the den and approached Mheetu and Nuka who were at the bottom of the rock path just passed the promontory.

"Mheetu I need your help with something," Simba said as he approached him.

"Sure what is it, do you want us to fight some hyenas?" He responded.

"Well I hope it doesn't have to come to that but wait how did you know?"

"What can I say gossip travels fast," Mheetu said.

"Any way I need both you and Nuka."

"Hang on how did I get pulled into this?" Nuka asked.

"You and Mheetu are the oldest males in the pride and its time I taught you how important guarding our home is," Simba said drawing Nuka's attention.

"I'm in come on Nuka don't you want some adventure." Mheetu said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Your idea adventure is not the same as mine. Nuka said rolling on his side. "Besides last time we went on one of your adventures we almost di," Mheetu grabbed Nuka's muzzle to hush him before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you crazy," Mheetu whispered.

"Oh you mean your encounter with the lion at the border," Simba said.

Both Mheetu and Nuka looked at Simba in shock.

"How did you know?" Mheetu asked.

"I wouldn't be much of a king if I didn't know what was going on inside my own pride now would I," Simba said with a sarcastic smile.

"You're not going to tell my mother are you?" Nuka asked once Mheetu let go of him.

"How about we make a deal you come with me this once and I will not tell anyone."

"Deal," both Mheetu and Nuka said at the same time.

"Ok but I have one question, why did you take Kovu you both know he is too young to see such things?" Simba asked.

"The little termite was going to rat on us if we didn't take him." Nuka answered.

"Out of all the dumb stunts you two have pulled this is by far the dumbest." Simba scolded with a harsh toun.

"Sorry," Nuka said.

"Yes sire we won't do it again," Mheetu continued.

"Yeah plus what are the chances we will see something like that again," Nuka said trying to act funny but got a smack upside the head from Mheetu.

"Let's go", Simba commanded after rolling his eyes at the two goofs.

As they started to head away from pride rock the three of them spotted Zira coming back from one of her outings.

"Where the hell are you three going?" she asked in her usual irritated voice.

"I'm taking them to the border to search for any more signs of intruders," Simba answered.

"Can't you deal with it or is our big bad king afraid of a few hyenas," Zira said mockingly.

Simba not in the mood to take any shit from Zira walked up to her and roared as loud as he could in her face. This made Zira jump almost out of her fur. She gave Simba an evil glare as she walked passed them.

"Simba, why are you and my mom always fighting?" Nuka asked.

"It's nothing Nuka your mom and I just don't see eye to eye," Simba answered not ready to tell the whole story.

"That's an understatement," Mhettu said.

"Indeed, now let's move," Simba commanded.

Later just before the lions approached the pride land boundary they spotted a scouting party of ten hyenas heading in their direction. At the same time the hyenas saw the three lions heading for them.

"Simba what do we do?" Nuka asked.

"Show no fear," Simba said with a growl.

"Mabaya what do we do?" asked a hyena. Mabaya was the hyena in command that had grey fur with several dark spots and a yellow under belly. He also had his tongue hanging out of his mouth all the time.

"We give them our message, he said with a twitch. "ATTACK," Mabaya yelled.

Both the lions and hyenas began to charge at each other, roaring just before they clashed. Simba all in one motion pounced landing on a hyena crushing and snapping its bones under his weight. Then slashed at another letting his razor sharp claws dig their way into the hyenas flesh, and scrapping the bone beneath. Then using his hind legs kicked another in the face sending backwards. Mheetu tackled a hyena cutting it down, killing it before it could even react, and once it was dead he looked for another opponent. Nuka dodged a hyena's front attack and got behind it, grabbing the hyenas neck Nuka twisted sharply hearing it snap. Nuka was then caught off guard by a hyena that smacked him in the face then hit him again in the shoulder and then unleashed another blow to his face that sent Nuka to the ground hard.

"Nuka," Simba shouted as he stabbed another hyena in the chest spilling more blood on his paws. Quickly Simba raced over to Nuka who lay unconscious and stood over him protectively. "You want him you have to get passed me first!" he said with a growl.

"Same goes for me," Mheetu said joining Simba's side.

Mabaya looked around to see the torn up bodies of his comrades and realized six out of his original ten now lay dead. "Let's get out of here these lions will be dead soon enough."

"What about our dead sir?" a hyena asked Mabaya.

"Leave them, let the vultures have them," Mabaya said coldly.

With one final mighty roar from Simba the remaining hyenas turned and ran off. Now with the threat gone for now Simba and Mheetu tuned there full attention to Nuka.

"Simba is he dead?" Mheetu asked with concern in his voice.

Simba placed a paw on Nuka's chest. "No he's alive but we need to get him to Rafiki, his tree isn't far from here." Simba bent down and with Mheetu's help rolled Nuka on Simba's back. Then as quickly as they could sprinted to Rafiki's tree. As they drew closer Mheetu ran ahead.

"Rafiki, Rafiki get up you old baboon we have an emergency!" Mheetu called. "HELLO"! Mheetu continued this time knocking on the bark of the tree.

"Who calls Rafiki?" he said pocking his head out of the tree to see the three battle damaged lions. Upon seeing this Rafiki grabbed some healing herbs and climbed down and first began to inspect Simba.

"Rafiki I'm fine check Nuka." Simba said after laying Nuka down as easily as he could.

Rafiki began to examine the unconscious lion and grabbed a small rout from his satchel and waved it under Nuka's nose which caused him to wake up thrashing around.

"What happened, where am I?" Nuka screamed.

"Nuka it's alright your safe," Simba said calming him down.

"What happened?" Nuka asked beginning to regain consciousness

"Damn hyenas knocked you out cold your lucky to be alive," Mheetu said.

"Ouch my shoulder," Nuka said at the ensuing pain.

"Let me look at that," Rafiki said as he began to exam it. "It seems your shoulder has been dislocated I must put it back into place. Now I'm not going to lie this will hurt."

"Just do it," Nuka said as he closed his eyes.

"Ok one, two, three", Rafiki said and then (snap).

"Ahh, damn that hurts," Nuka screamed then held his arm.

"I told you, did you think Rafiki was lying," Rafiki said.

"Wait I can't move it," Nuka said still holding his shoulder.

"Hold on I will be right back," Rafiki said climbing back into his tree.

"Simba what did that hyena mean when it said deliver a message and we will all be dead soon?" Mheetu asked.

"Yesterday on the edge of the outland border I saw"...

"Here we go," Rafiki said interrupting Simba and climbed down the tree with a splint for Nuka.

"How long should I keep this on for?" Nuka asked.

"A few days and your arm will be good as new," Rafiki said.

"Now what were you saying Simba?" Mheetu asked.

"Nothing this is news the whole pride should here, let's go home," Simba said.

"Thank you Rafiki," Simba said.

"It's my job now you take it easy and good luck to you all," the old shaman answered.

The lions started to make their way home taking it slow as to not make Nuka's injury worse. Before they reached pride rock they stopped at the water hole to wash the blood off their fur. Simba dunked his head in the crisp clean water, and washed the blood from his paws. Mheetu jumped in to get his whole body cleaned, while Nuka used his one good arm to clean his face and small mane of the dirt. By the time they got back it was late afternoon and thankfully for Simba the whole pride was there and not out looking for them.

"Nuka what happened to you," Zira asked for once showing concern for her oldest son. "This is your fault Simba!" she yelled.

"Zira don't you dare blame this on Simba," Nala protested standing by his side.

"Then Nuka tell us what happened to you," Zira said.

"We were ambushed by hyenas," Simba interrupted. "Both Mheetu and Nuka fought with outstanding courage and I am very proud of both of them," Simba continued.

"You fought hyenas?" asked Sarafina with concern in her voice, moving towards her son.

"Yeah mom you should have seen it I got two Nuka dropped one and Simba got three," Mheetu said with a victorious smile.

"Mheetu this is not something to laugh at", Sarafina scolded.

"Sorry mom, Mheetu said and stopped smiling and hung his head low.

"It's okay I'm just glad you're back safe and sound," Sarafina said nuzzling her son.

"Everyone I have news I should have told you from the start," Simba began.

The pride gathered in a circle around their king to hear what he had to say. They stood by the promontory and waited for Simba to begin.

"First where are the cubs?" Simba asked.

"Zazu is telling them a story," Nala said.

"Good this is news I do not want them to hear it might frighten them," he continued.

"Simba what's wrong?" Isha asked.

Simba took a deep breath to relax him and started to inform his pride. "Yesterday after I spotted the rough hyena I followed him to the outlands. There I saw a massive hyena army headed this way," Simba said. Gasps and uncertain whispers ensued the lionesses.

"How many do they have?" asked Jenti.

"I don't know but if I had to guess I would say a few hundred," Simba answered.

The lionesses began again to bicker amongst themselves. Simba had to do something fast to regain control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"ENOUGH!" Simba roared turning everyone's attention back to him. "Now we need to calmly discuss what we are going to do about this," he continued.

"What makes you think they will try to invade us?" Safi asked.

"I find this army just showing up out of nowhere to be more than just a coincidence," Simba said.

"Plus when we fought the hyenas today the leader said something about giving us a message and that we would all be dead soon, interrupted Mheetu.

"Ok now that we have prof what's the plan?" asked Uzuri.

"Let's just leave, why spill blood when we don't have to," Zira interrupted.

"No this is our home and we have worked too hard to get things back to normal to just give up and leave, Sarabi said back.

"Oh really Sarabi but wasn't you who said, Scar we must leave pride rock," Zira said in a mocking voice.

Sarabi then cuffed Zira across the face, claws not extended. "Do not mock me," she said coldly. "Zira if you want to leave that's fine with me no one's stopping you," Sarabi continued.

"Stop it both of you, if we start fighting against ourselves then we have already lost," Yolanda interrupted. "Now let us hear what our king has to say," she continued.

Everyone turned their attention back to Simba. "Although I do not condone with Zira she does make a valid point," he said.

"She does," Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina said at the same time.

"I do? I mean of course I do, but what point is that?" Zira asked still rubbing her face.

"I don't want to see any of you get hurt so if anyone wants to get your families and leave I will not stop you. I will not endanger any one's life but I'm staying maybe I can by you all some time to escape," Simba said. "If you are willing to stay and fight, raise your paw," he continued. Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Mheetu, Lisani, Akase, Jenti, Bessa, Safi, Uzuri, Isha, Yolanda, and Amani all raised their paw in agree.

"Well Zira are you staying or leaving," asked Sarafina.

"I... Will stay," she said hesitantly.

"I do have one question though, how are we going to fight?" Safi asked.

"Yeah I mean we can't take an army of hyenas with just the eleven of us," Jenti agreed.

"Jenti honey I think your numbers are a little off," Bessa said.

"No I'm right, Nuka is injured, Yolanda can't fight and what about Sarabi and Sarafina," Jenti continued.

"We maybe old but we can still hold our own," Sarabi said with a bit of sassiness.

"I meant no disrespect," Jenti tried to apologize.

"No Jenti your right we need somebody to stay behind and keep an eye on things," Simba intervened. "My mother and Sarafina will stay here while we are gone," Simba ended.

"You can't be serious," Zira said in a whisper and to no one in particular.

"Ok that settles that but we still don't have a chance in winning do we?" Isha said.

"No we surly lose," Simba said which caused everyone to give him distressed glares.

"What are you saying Simba?" Akase asked after shooting him a suspicious look.

"I am saying alone we have no chance in defeating this foe, but we do have allies," he said.

"Who would want to help us?" Bessa said.

"Malka, Tojo and Chumvi they are my oldest friends and all have prides of their own I am convinced they will help us," he said.

"What makes you think so?" Nala said.

"Pride rock is still their home even though they have prides of their own if they asked me for help I wouldn't hesitate to help them. Tomorrow I will meet with the other prides and form a strategy," Simba finished.

Once everyone was in agreement Simba ended the meeting, all the lion's and lionesses then made their way back to their relaxing spots, all except for Uzuri who tried to sneak off.

"Uzuri where are you off too?" Nala asked.

"I just needed some time alone," she answered skittishly.

"Uzuri please not tonight it's too dangerous please stay in," Nala said motioning towards the den.

"I can handle myself," she said turning away.

"Please Uzuri," Nala said in a pleading voice.

"Is that an order your majesty," Uzuri asked stopping in her tracks.

"Yes it is," Nala said with a hint of liveliness.

"Oh I hated when you pull the queen card on me," Uzuri said as she stopped and turned to the den giving Nala a serious smile as she passed.

Later that night as everyone headed for the den to sleep Simba, Nala, Kopa and Kiara stood at the entrance. Both parents gave their cubs a good night kiss and after that Kopa and Kiara headed into the den and cuddled up together for warmth in their normal sleeping spot. Sarabi sat inside and noticed that Simba and Nala didn't come in after everyone else. Getting up she padded to the entrance to see her son and daughter in law talking in a whisper.

"Are you two coming in," she asked.

"Hi mom, can you keep an eye on things for a while Nala and I need to talk," he said.

Sarabi raised an eyebrow at her sons request then gave a nod. "Don't stay out too late," she whispered while she nuzzled her son. Simba in turn gave a reassuring smile and left with Nala at his side. Sarabi went back into the cool dark cave and lay next to her old friend Sarafina.

"Night Sarabi," Sarafina said with closed eyes knowing who was at her side.

"Night Fina," Sarabi responded lying on her side watching her grand cubs sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile Simba and Nala reached the middle of the pride lands where long grass stretched out for miles around. The two walked on side by side enjoying each other's company.

"The stars are shinning brighter than usual tonight," Simba said.

"Yes they are," Nala said humoring him. "Simba you didn't bring me all the way out here in the middle of the night to talk about the stars did you?" Nala asked.

Simba stopped walking and let out a sigh. "No there's something I need to ask you," he said making eye contact with Nala. "A war with the hyenas is inevitable and when it happens I don't want you there fighting," he said.

"What! Oh no Simba you can't do that to me, I stood by your side when we fought Scar and I will be at your side when WE fight this hyena army!" Nala shouted.

"Nala it's just that," Simba tried to explain.

"Just what Simba, Nala interrupted.

"I can't do this, he said.

"What are you talking about!" she continued to yell.

"I CANT LOSE YOU!" Simba shouted then hung his head low. "If the pride losses me that's one thing but if the pride losses both of us it would be devastating. More importantly I can't live without you I love you so much. You're the first thing I think about when I get up and you're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep in fact if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here right now."

Nala's anger melted away as she used her paw to lift his head up to have his amber eyes meet her light blue orbs, a trick she learned from Simba. They leaned in and began to kiss passionately. Simba raised his right paw and began to cores Nala's cheek while she started to fondle his mane. After another minute she broke off and turned and walked a foot away from Simba and lay down in the soft long grass. Simba at first was surprised by Nala's reaction he stood there puzzled thinking he did something wrong. She then looked over her shoulder and gave her mate a seductive look, the same look she gave him when they were reunited under the jungle canopy, this look made Simba's heart skip a beat. Not needing any more stimulation he moved over top of her and after a gentle kiss on the back scruff of her neck the pride land king and his queen shared their bodies in a moment of pure romance. As they made love their movements and their beats of their hearts created a smooth rhythm like the ocean washing up on a beach. Nala dug her claws into the ground at the incredible sensation. Simba panted heavily then a few moments later he let out a soft roar as a wave of pleasure swept over him and a second later Nala let out a soft moan as the same wave hit her. Simba grunted as he moved out still with a tingling sensation all over his body and rolled onto his back, Nala rolled on her back as well and pressed her body up against his. Both stared up at the stares deep in the night sky while letting out an enjoyable sigh. They laid their coiled together in a lovers embrace watching the sky finding images in the stares.

"I can hear your heart," she said listening to the rapid thumps of his heart beats and then nuzzled him under the chin.

"I can feel you breathing," he said watching her chest rise and fall like the sun.

After a few moments of utter silence Nala spoke. "Simba we should head back," she said breaking the peaceful silence.

"I guess you're right," he responded with a sigh.

Both rose to their feet and headed for home, as they walked their bodies rubbed against one another and their tails became intertwined. As they neared pride rock Simba spoke up.

"So I guess there is nothing I can say that will change your mind about going with us?" he asked.

"Nope," she said boldly and with a confident smile.

"It's going to be dangerous," he warned.

"Danger ha I laugh in the face of danger ha-ha," Nala responded mimicking what Simba would say before getting into trouble when they were cubs.

"I really wish you would reconsider," he said concern deep in his voice.

They stop in their tracks and she meets his eyes. "What kind of a queen would I be if I just let you go off and fight without me watching your back?"

"What kind of king would I be if I can't keep those I love out of harm's way?"

"Simba we can go on and on with this but you and I both know I'm going with you," she said rolling her eyes a bit and with a smirk.

"You're so stubborn," he said turning away.

"That's why you love me right," she answered rubbing against his side.

"Just stay close to me alright," he responded with concern still lingering in his voice.

"Don't worry we will be fine," she said giving him another kiss. Her words did little to comfort him but he trusted Nala with his life as she would trust him with her own. The two lions entered the den hearing the soft breathing of the pride sleeping all around. Simba and Nala moved cautiously as to not disturb any one and after a final kiss good night both lions cuddled together. Simba snuggled his arms around Nala and soon both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Chapter 4: Divide and Conquer.**

The next morning Simba awoke still with his arms wrapped tightly around Nala. As he tried to get up Nala squeezed his for arm that was around her waist preventing him from leaving her side. Looking down Simba noticed a slight smile escape Nala.

"Nala it's time for me to go," he whispered in her ear with a smile.

"Must you leave so early?" She said back playfully and with a bit of a yawn.

"Yes I have a lot of work to do and only one day to do it in," he responded.

She released his arm and he made his way to the exit. "Simba aren't you forgetting something?" Nala asked getting up on her feet getting his attention just before Simba left the den.

He turned around and gave her a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

"This," she responded grabbing him by the mane and pulled him in for a kiss. "Last night was wonderful," she whispered in his ear.

"You are wonderful," he said as he began to blush, and ran his paw gently down the side of her silky furred check. He then turned around and left the den to begin his journey.

Married for over a year and I can still make him blush, Nala thought letting out a smile and soft sigh as she reentered the den.

After leaving pride rock Simba headed towards the east to meet with Malka. Once he arrived at the rocky cliff boundaries Simba waited for his friend to show up.

"There you are," Zazu said flying up to him. "I have been looking all over the place for you," Zazu said landing at Simba's feet.

"Let me guess you want to start the morning report," Simba responded.

"Well… Yes sire," Zazu said with a little hesitation.

"Whatever it is I will deal with it later right now I have more pressing matters," he said with an irritated voice.

Zazu became intrigued by Simba's behavior. "What's the matter sire?" Zazu asked.

"Long story short hyena army on the march to invade the pride lands," Simba responded.

"Oh my not hyenas again," Zazu said. "Well what can I do to help?" Zazu continued.

"Stay on alert and ask around and see if anyone has seen anything suspicious lately," Simba ordered.

"As you wish," Zazu said taking to the sky.

Once Zazu flew off Simba saw Malka headed down the rock path and in Simba's direction.

"Simba I didn't expect you hear this early the sun isn't even at the top of sky," Malka said as he greeted Simba with their usual friendly paw shake. "What brings you my way?" Malka continued.

Simba stood there not knowing how to tell Malka about his predicament. "Malka you know you're the closest I have to a brother," Simba began.

"Thanks, but that doesn't answer my question although it gives me a new question," Malka said.

"I know it's not costumed for prides to get involved in other prides problems but I need your help," he continued.

"Simba whatever it is just say it," Malka responded growing impatient.

"Two days ago I spotted a vast army of hyenas heading to destroy the pride lands, and I was going to ask you if you would fight at my side," he answered.

"Wow that's a lot to ask," Malka began.

"I knew you would say no," Simba said looking away.

"Simba let me finish, I will fight but I don't know about the rest of the pride will agree you know how step in tradition we are," Malka ended bringing Simba's attention back. "I will head back now and inform them," Malka said beginning to turn around.

"Thank you Malka seriously you don't know how much this means to me," Simba said enthusiastically.

"Simba just consider us even," Malka said turning back to Simba.

"I will send Zazu when you're finished," Simba said.

"No need for Zazu we have our own messenger Binti," Malka continued. "Where are you headed now?" Malka asked.

"I'm off to find my old friends Tojo and Chumvi, and thanks again Malka," Simba said turning away and heading off to find rally his allies.

"Simba wait where are we meeting?" Malka shouted.

"Oh sorry just meet at pride rock tomorrow," Simba responded over his shoulder.

"Got it see you later," Malka again shouted just before Simba was out of ear range. Malka then headed up the rock canyons towards his pride. On his way he ran into his brother Ni.

"Hey Malka your back early," Ni said greeting his brother with a paw bump.

"I need to talk to father and the pride," Malka answered with stress in his voice.

"You sound troubled what's wrong?" Ni asked.

"My friend Simba asked me to help him fight off an hyena invasion," Malka answered.

"You didn't agree did you?" Ni continued.

"Actually I did," Malka said.

"You're an idiot," Ni said harshly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Malka spat back.

"What are you doing getting involved in others busyness?" Ni said raising his voice.

"Simba is like a brother to me," Malka responded.

"And what about Alyssa do you want to see her die?" Ni said.

"You're crazy she's pregnant she won't fight," Malka said back.

"What about your pride, are you willing to let them die for this lion?" Ni shouted this time shoving Malka hard. "You have a responsibility to your pride," Ni continued.

"Don't talk to me about responsibility there's a reason dad made me king and not you. You chose the life of a rough; you turned your back on dad, on your pride, and me!"

"Screw you," Ni said and began to turn around and tried to walk away.

"I'm not finished," Malka said and proceeded to grab Ni by the tail with his teeth.

Ni spun around and smacked Malka in the face hard both lions then began to roll around in the dirt as they wrestle one another. Even though Ni was older and a more experienced fighter Malka was trained by Ni and recognized all his moves. Ni moved up on his hind legs for a heavy frontal attack while Malka countered by first blocking the attack and then was able to trip Ni. Once he was on the ground Malka easily pinned him.

"What I was going to say was the reason I let you back into the pride is because you're my brother and I love you like a brother should," Malka said and then got off Ni and helped him up. "I'm going to help Simba with or without you," Malka ended walking off. While Ni walked in the opposite direction still fuming.

Simba continued his journey as the cool air of the morning disappeared into the humidity of the afternoon, as he headed farther and farther from his home Simba drew concern unsure of which direction to head in. Lifting his nose into the air he hoped to catch the scent of another lion rather it be Tojo or Chumvi but to no use. Looking to his right he noticed several giraffes nearby grazing on some tall trees. "Maybe they can help me," he thought to himself. Seeing that giraffes do not consider lions a real threat with their long necks they are able to see a threat way before they strike.

"Excuse me!" Simba yelled drawing their attention, which worked one giraffe's stopped grazing and looked down at the lion.

"Yes, can I help you?" the giraffe said in a weird voice.

"I'm looking for a pride of lions do you know of any around here?" Simba asked.

"Are you lost son?" the giraffe asked.

"Umm no I'm just looking for my friends," Simba answered not trying to sound like he was lying.

"Oh ok hang on, Shingo… Shingo!" the giraffe called to another.

"What is it?" Shingo the tallest of all the giraffes in the group answered.

"This fellow is looking for his lion buddies do you know where any are?" the giraffe asked.

"Lions… oh yes lions the last time I saw any they were just passed that valley over there," Shingo answered pointed towards a hill.

Simba followed to where the giraffe was pointing to see a massive hill in the distance.

"Oh great," Simba said out loud to himself. "Thank you," he told the giraffes just before racing towards the hills.

"Who the hell was that?" another giraffe asked Shingo.

"I don't know any way back to our lunch," he responded and began to graze some more leaves.

Meanwhile, Malka searched all over to find his father Afua, who was a large old lion with light brown fur and a thick black mane. Finally Malka found him standing tall and proud on the peak of a hill overlooking the lands he once guarded for so long, wilder beasts grazing in the rolling plains, the many valleys, the deep canyons and the Kudu River that ran through the middle of the territory. Malka noticed his father looked deep in thought and slowly padded up to him.

"Father, can I join you?" Malka asked almost in a whisper. "I do not want to intrude," he continued.

"Of course son come sit with me," Afua said motioning Malka to sit next to him.

Malka padded up and sat right next to Afua. "Magnificent isn't it," Afua said.

"Yes it is," Malka agreed a silence then feel between them. "I spoke with the pride," Malka began.

"What did they say?" Afua asked.

"They agreed to fight but I had to tell them Simba is my half-brother," Malka said.

"He is isn't he, I mean had it not been for Simba and Mufasa finding you who knows where you would have ended up," Afua said.

"Yes I know, and now I can say that Simba and I are even," Malka ended rolling his eyes a bit after hearing the same old story over and over. "Will you come with us?" Malka asked Afua.

"No, I'm sorry son but someone must stay to keep an eye on things while you are out."

"Good idea," Malka said back. Silence again fell in-between them. "Father I need to ask you something else?" Malka said.

"Fire away," Afua said.

"Why is Ni so stubborn?" Malka asked coldly.

"He gets that from me," he said with a bit of a chuckle. "I was the same way when I was his age, adventures and sometimes self-centered," Afua said.

"How did mom ever put up with that?" Malka asked with a small smile.

"You know I never got to ask her that," Afua answered as he looked up at the sky.

"Do you think she's watching us?" Malka asked.

"No doubt about that but more importantly she is in here with you," Afua said pointing at Malka's chest.

"Thanks dad, Malka said with pride. Suddenly Malka spotted Binti flying over-head. "Binti," Malka called to the majordomo.

"Yes my king," Binti said with a small bow. Binti was Malka's majordomo who like Zazu had blue feathers and a long orange beak, the difference between Binti and Zazu was Binti had rainbow colored tail feathers. Zazu on the other hand only had light blue tail feathers.

"I need you to fly to pride rock and tell king Simba that my pride and I are with him in this fight," Malka ordered.

"At once your majesty, Binti answered before turning and taking off to the sky.

Back at Simba, he made his way up the hill and was near the top. His tong hung out of his mouth and he was already feeling the strain from his journey.

"I knew I should have gotten some water before I left," he said out loud to himself. "What am I talking about I'm Simba the greatest lion who ever lived, who is talking out loud to himself yeah," he said with a long sigh getting his mind back on task.

Now at the top of the hill he observed into the vastness to see some caves and a river next to them, which was the same river that ran through the pride lands.

"That must be it," he again said out loud. "I need to stop doing that, others may think I'm going crazy," he ended.

He slid down and once at the bottom of the hill Simba caught the musky sent of another lion. He followed the scent that lead him closer to the caves, as he drew closer he was too distracted by what he would say to Chumvi and Tojo to notice a lion stalking him. Suddenly a loud roar came crashing through some trees as a lion pounced on Simba's back, slashed him in the arm leaving two deep gashes on his arm, and then pinned Simba to the ground. He barely had time to react before the unknown lion stood over top of him ready to slash his throat.

"Don't move and I will make your death less painful," the lion said with anger in his voice.

Despite the pain and the pressure of the lions weight on him Simba looked up and recognized the big lean chocolate colored lion with a thick long black mane and orange colored eyes.

"Chumvi wait it's me Simba," he pleaded.

"Do not lie to me, Simba is dead," he said raising his arm with claws unsheathed ready to strike.

"Fine then I guess I have made a mistake coming out here to find my best friend and you should kill me now," Simba bluffed hoping it would spark Chumvi's memory.

Chumvi stood there still with claws ready to rip into Simba's flesh, but he hesitated. "He does remind me of Mufasa," Chumvi thought to himself. He started to loosen the pressure off Simba's neck and sheathed his claws.

"Ok only Simba would know this, who was the lion I dared Nala to talk to?" Chumvi asked.

"Ni, his name is Ni," Simba answered.

Chumvi stood there still unconvinced, but proceeded got off Simba. "One last thing Simba and I had a secret paw shake, show me," Chumvi said. At the same time both Simba and Chumvi high fived each other twice then moved and slicked back their mane's and then pointed at each other.

"Holy shit, oh great Aiehu it is you," Chumvi yelled with excitement seeing his old friend again, and then embraced Simba with a hug. "It's great to see you," Chumvi said.

"It's great to see you to buddy," Simba said wincing at the pain in his arm.

"Oh sorry Simba," Chumvi said upon seeing the deep wound on his arm.

Simba glanced down to see his blood oozing out. "Trust me I have had worse," he said ignoring the burning pain. Both began to laugh when they heard a roar in the distance.

"That will be the pride they just caught something," Chumvi said. "Simba please join me and my pride for lunch and we will have our healer look at that," he continued.

"Thanks Chumvi, I am growing hungry," Simba said as the two lions began to head for the caves. "Chumvi when did you get this strong?" Simba asked as they walked off.

Upon entering the area where the caves where located the two lions were greeted by five lioness and one cub who suckled at her mother's side. Chumvi padded up to a fully grown caramel brown colored lioness with red glowing eyes, and nuzzled her affectionately the lioness in turn kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello sweetie," the lioness said to Chumvi and then looked over his shoulder to see Simba approach. "Chumvi who's your friend," she asked.

"Oh come on Kula you mean you don't recognize him," Chumvi teased.

Kula cautiously approached Simba eyeing his every feature as she walked around him. Finally she stooped and stared deep into his amber eyes.

"It can't be," she said as she began to recognize him. "Simba," she said softly. He didn't say a word instead he gave a small nod.

"Oh my God you are alive we all heard the rumors but that's all we thought they were just rumors," Kula said throwing herself at him embracing him in a warm hug.

"Kula easy," he said again wincing at the burning in his arm.

Kula stopped and noticed the blood running down Simba's arm like a stream and turned around and cuffed Chumvi hard in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Chumvi asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Look at what you did to Simba,"

"What do you want I thought he was a rough," he said back hesitantly.

"Saidia come here please," Kula called out to a mixed colored lioness with a splash of grey and beige fur and green eyes.

"Yes my queen," Saidia said as she approached them.

"Can you fix him please," Kula said motioning her paw to Simba.

Saidia inspected Simba's wound carefully then turned and headed into one of the caves.

"Simba you must be starving come, we caught a water buffalo there is more than enough for everyone," Kula said leading Chumvi and Simba to the fresh kill.

The rest of the pride already eating, Kula let Chumvi take his share then began to eat, Simba tour into the kill filling his empty stomach. Saidia returned holding two turtle shells one with water in her paw and the one carried in her mouth was filled with green goo. While Simba continued to eat she washed away the blood and spread the goo over the wound.

"Ah that burns," he exclaimed.

"Relax it won't hurt in a minute," she said back.

Chumvi let out a large belch as he finished his meal. "So Simba since you are alive does that mean the other rumors are true?" he asked.

"Yes, Scar is dead and the pride lands are better than ever," Simba said picking his teeth clean with his claw.

"What about Nala, how is she?"

"She is fine, we are married with twin cubs," he said proudly.

"That's wonderful I want cubs but grumpy mane over here doesn't," Kula interrupted and leaned to Chumvi.

"Here we go again," Chumvi said rolling his eyes. "Kula I told you I'm not ready to start a family yet," he ended.

"It seems all our friends have families but us. I mean it's only our future we are talking about, but if our strong king doesn't want cubs that's fine with me," Kula fumed raising to her feet and trotting off to one of the caves with her nose high in the air.

"She will be alright," Chumvi said with a small sigh watching her strut on by. "What brings you out so far from the pride lands?" he asked.

Simba took in a deep breath and began. "I need your help,"

"With what I don't understand,"

"The hyenas have gathered an army and as I speak that army is preparing to destroy the pride lands,"

All of the lioness around him stopped their conversations with one another and turned their attention to Simba.

"I'm afraid my pride alone cannot defeat them," he continued.

"I'm in, I owe those flea bags some pay back," Chumvi said. Once he agreed the rest of the pride unanimous agreed to help. "What's the plane," Chumvi asked.

"Have your pride meet at the North outland border tomorrow," he said.

"Wait what about Lewa," a lioness called out. Both Chumvi and Simba glanced over to a large dark golden lioness with a new born cub at her side.

"Oh Laili I'm sorry I almost forgot well I guess just stay here," Chumvi spoke.

"You're leaving me here alone," she exclaimed waking her daughter who began to meow in protest to all the noise. "Sorry honey," she said beginning to comfort her by cleaning her with her moist tong. Laili now comforted by her mother quickly fell back asleep.

"I'm sure someone from Tojo's pride will stay behind with you," he said almost in a whisper.

"That's who I need to talk to next, do you know where Tojo is?" Simba asked.

"Yeah I know where he is he rules the Southern half of the kingdom. I must warn you though Tojo may seem a little different then you remember," Chumvi responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Hang on," Chumvi said leading to the cave Kula ran into. "Kula, honey I will be home shortly," he said but with no response from Kula. "Love you," he yelled into the cave. "Alright let's go," he said turning back to Simba, both walked past the rest of the pride and headed for Tojo's territory.

"You're always so smooth with the ladies huh," Simba said with a smirk.

"Whatever," he said back rolling his eyes.

"Alright Chumvi what did you mean Tojo may be different then I remember?"

"Nala didn't tell you what happened to us and how we ended out here?"

"All she said was when things got bad at pride rock you and the others left."

"Well that's half the story, what really happened was worse."

"Worse how," Simba asked.

"You know royal law when a new lion takes over a pride the previous cubs are put to death."

"There are exceptions if the cubs do not challenge the new lions rule when they are of age they will be sent away from the pride to find their way in life."

"That's kind of what happened, the night of Scar's uprising he called for me and Tojo to come forth, he was ready to kill us but he didn't," Chumvi said as his eyes filled up with distant memories.

"Why didn't he," Simba questioned.

"Nala saved us by standing in front of Tojo and I, then my mother stood protectively over us, she said 'I will die before I let you harm these two'. Then the rest of the pride joined in and it looked like there was going to be a battle right there. Scar spared us for the time being. When things went from bad to worse in the pride lands the five of us tried to escape. We were almost at the border when Scar and his hyenas intercepted us. My mother held off five hyenas while we ran for it. Tama and Kula slipped by him, but Scar cornered me and Tojo. I thought we were going to die right there but Tojo leapt onto Scar's face and fiercely clawed and bit him. Scar slashed at Tojo sending him flying into a rock, and then moved towards me when my mother tackled him. She was bleeding badly and could barely walk but she held him back long enough for us to escape," Chumvi explained. "I can still see her face and I can still hear her dyeing scream," he said letting a tear roll off his cheek and splash onto the dirt floor.

"I'm sorry, Nashipai was a great lioness I remember she use to sing to us during stormy night's when we couldn't sleep," Simba said placing a paw on Chumvi's shoulder. "So how did you end up here?"

"We walked on for quite some time, and didn't know if Tojo was going to make it but we were not going to leave him behind. We stopped at the river where the river pride king Zawadi found us. Thankfully he was a peace loving king who didn't have any son's so he took us in. There healers fixed Tojo but at a cost he would never see out of his left eye and the scars on his body will never fully heal," Chumvi explained after wiping his muzzle.

"What happened to the river king Zawadi?" Simba asked.

"Before he died he made both of us swear to rule the kingdom as a team through peace and never let anger and lust for power corrupt us. So when he passed on we divided the kingdom I took the North half let Tojo have the South half, but we are united we share everything. Both of us are very serious when it comes to keeping the whole kingdom protected," he ended.

Both soon came across another pride with several lionesses lying around the valley and in the center stood a small den. In front of it sat Tojo who had a close resemblance to Simba he had a darker browner shade of fur than Simba he also had a tan under-belly and bark blue eyes. His left eye though stayed shut and he still had very visible scars along the length of his body, and on his abdomen. Next to him laid his mate Tama a fully grown lioness, she was just a bit bigger than Tojo muscle wise, she had scruffy beige colored fur and a thick turf of fur on her forehead. Both were staring lovingly at their week old cubs that were suckling at Tama's side. Tojo looked up to see his friends approach.

"Chumvi what a surprise," Tojo said greeting his friend with a good paw shake.

"Hey Tojo," Chumvi said then looked down at Tojo's cubs. "Awe they get bigger every time I see them," he continued.

"I know it won't be long till their as big as we are," Tojo said then turned his attention to lion walking behind Chumvi. "You look familiar have we meet?"

"Remember those flying lessons with those orphan birds?" Simba asked with a laugh.

"I don't get it," he said to Chumvi.

"It's Simba don't you remember," Chumvi answered rolling his eyes.

"Oh my God Simba it's great to see you," Tojo said giving the pride land king a mighty hug. "Let me introduce you, everyone this is Simba king of the pride lands," Tojo pronounced to the pride all around.

"Nice to meet you all," Simba said.

"Hello Simba," Tama said not sounding too happy to see him.

"You remember Tama and this is our son Leo," he said pointing to a light golden furred cub. These are our daughters Galia and Kusiki," Tojo said pointing to the dark beige furred cubs that lay next to Leo. Then three blue birds flew up to Tojo and began chirping loudly. "Of course you remember these three noisy beaks," Tojo continued swatting playfully at the birds.

Upon hearing all the commotion Leo stopped eating to look up at everyone and let out a loud belch then went back to his mother's warm milk.

"Awe," Tama said with a laugh.

"That's my boy," Tojo said proudly. "So Chumvi, Simba what are you two up too?" Tojo asked.

Simba's face went serious as he remembered his mission. "I need you and your pride to help me fight off a hyena invasion," he finished.

"I have already agreed to fight we just need you now," Chumvi interrupted.

"Chumvi doesn't that go against what we swore to Zawadi?" Tojo asked.

"I don't remember him saying we can't help out a friend in need, besides this is a mission of peace," Chumvi said.

Tojo glanced down at his now sleeping cubs then at Tama and then turned back to his pride brothers. "I'm sorry normally I would help in a heartbeat but I can't leave Tama and the cubs behind to go and fight a war," he said with his ears down flat.

Simba's heart sank on hearing his friend's words. "Ok well thanks for your time, you have a beautiful family by the way," he said turning away to leave.

"Is that your final decision?" Chumvi asked and after a nod from Tojo Chumvi padded away and joined Simba.

"Bye Chumvi," Tama said just before they were out of ear shot.

Tojo didn't say a word; he just sat there and watched his friends disappear over the hill, and then turned to Tama who had a stern look on her face.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her expression.

"I'm surprised at you I have known you all my life and you've never backed out of an adventure before," she said while gently moving Leo then Galia and Kusiki with her paws from her side to her chest so she could wrap her paws around them to keep them safe and warm.

Tojo let out a sigh then turned to meet Tama's orange glowing eyes. "What would you have me do?" he whispered.

Tama motioned him to come close so she could run her paw threw his golden mane, and then whispered in his ear. "If you are the compassionate lion I married then you will help our pride brothers," which surprised Tojo.

"What about Leo, Galia and Kusiki? I don't feel right leaving you all defenseless," he said.

"I won't let them out of my sight plus I will have Jua and Nuru to back me up. Jua's leg is still broken from the hunting accident and Nuru is about a moon cycle away from having her first litter," Tama said persuasively.

"What about the kingdom?" Tojo asked.

"Honey I think we can handle it for one day," Tama answered.

Tojo gave Tama a quick nuzzle then raced to catch up with Cumvi and Simba.

"Now what do we do," Chumvi asked Simba.

"We continue on as planned it is disappointing Tojo won't join us but."

"Wait," Tojo shouted interrupting Simba.

Both lions turned to see Tojo running full speed trying to catch up to them.

"Wait, the South river pride will fight," Tojo said through panting breaths.

"Thank you Tojo," Simba said with a smile.

"Hey Tojo is anyone staying behind?" Chumvi asked.

"Well Tama obviously, Jua and Nuru are also staying, why?"

"I need someone to stay with Lewa and her daughter while we are out," Chumvi said.

"Sure thing I'll tell Tama," Tojo answered.

"Thank you both I can't tell you how much this means to me and my pride," Simba said embracing his pride brothers in a group hug.

"We can't let you have all the fun now can we," Chumvi said with a sarcastic voice.

All three began to laugh, then after a minute all three turned around and headed for their homes. Simba started his journey home while Chumvi and Tojo returned to their prides. Simba stood again at top of the hill he climbed earlier, squinting his eyes he could see a small stone formation in the distance. "That's home," he said out loud to himself. As he walked on his muscles ached and his arm felt stiff from the dry blood and he now began to fight off exaction from the day's events. The heat of the late afternoon mercilessly pounded on his thick fur. Finally though he saw pride rock grow bigger and bigger. He began to make the last few steps to reach his home. He then spotted Nala and her mother Sarafina standing under the promontory, as he joined them he didn't even bother to give Nala a greeting nuzzle instead he collapsed at her side letting out a grunt as he hit the rocky surface.

"Long day," Nala said jokingly.

"You have no idea," he said still lying on his side.

"Excuse me king Simba," a voice chimed in.

Simba rolled over to see Zazu standing next another hornbill. "Yes, can I help you," he asked.

"I'm Binti, Malka's majordomo and I have a message from my king," Binti said with a bow.

"What's his decision," he asked.

"He says that you have his prides support," she said.

"Excellent, will you give him my thanks when you return," Simba asked.

"At once king Simba, well it was nice to meet you Zazu," Binti said turning to Zazu.

"Nice to meet you're feathers, I mean it's great to fly you, no that's not what I meant," Zazu babbled on.

Binti giggled then held a wing up to stop Zazu's rambling then took to the skies.

"Nice move Zazu I think she like's you," Simba said jokingly.

"Oh I'm hopeless," Zazu said taking flight heading for his nest.

Nala then noticed the dry blood on Simba's arm. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," he said then rolled away facing the stone walls.

"Umm Simba, Nala and I have been talking and we might know another lion who might help us," Sarafina spoke.

"Really who," he asked becoming intrigued and rolling back over then raised his head to come face to face with his mate and mother in law.

"His name is Ugas," she continued.

"Why would he help us?"

Sarafina and Nala shot each other a look then back at Simba.

"Well… he's… Nala's…" Sarafina started.

"He's my father," Nala boldly interrupted.

**Chapter 5: Trust.**

Simba was in shock Nala and Sarafina had never talked about this before.

"Wait I thought you said that your father died before you were born," he said to Nala.

"I thought so to," Nala said giving her mother an aggressive look.

"Nala don't look at me like that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you lie to me and say he was dead?"

"I meet him we fell in love and when I got pregnant with you he made me choose between staying here in the pride lands or come and live with him. I couldn't choose between my pride sisters and him but when I told him I was staying in the pride lands he left me. I had a broken heart and a new cub so I lied and told everyone he died of an illness. Besides I never thought I would ever half to see him again. The last time I met with him Nala was just a couple weeks old."

"How do you know he is still alive," Simba asked Nala.

"Before I ran into you at the oasis I stumbled on him and his pride, Ugas has a massive pride to the south. Even though I only saw him once before when I was very young he still remembered me," she said again sending the evil stair at her mother.

"What about Ugas," Uzuri asked walking up to them.

All three stood there and gave Uzuri a questioning look. "How do you know Ugas?" Sarafina asked.

Uzuri stopped in her tracks and began to scratch the back of her neck and thought of what to say. "I didn't know him, I mean I don't know him," she said hesitantly.

"Uzuri I know when you're lying," Sarafina said moving closer to Uzuri.

She sat there and remained silent for a second. "It's alright Uzuri you can tell us anything," Simba said.

"Well…" Uzuri began.

"Please Uzuri," Nala pleaded.

Uzuri let out a long breath then began. "He's my husband," Uzuri spoke which made Sarifina's eyes to shoot wide open, but soon regained her composer. "There's more, you remember my son's Kombi and Tombi," she said.

"Oh the terrible twosome how could we forget," Nala said.

Uzuri then glared at Nala and realizing what she just did Nala moved a paw in front of her mouth. "Opps sorry Uzuri," she said still with her paw in front of her mouth.

"They are his sons," Uzuri continued.

"Wait you mean I'm related to those two," Nala shouted.

"I'm sorry this is not the way I wanted to tell you all," she said hanging her head low.

"So that's why you have been sneaking out," Sarafina said realizing she use to do the same thing when she was married to him.

"Yes it is," Uzuri said raising her head back up.

"Do you think he will help us fight," Simba asked.

"It's possible he maybe old and stubborn but he's as tough as they come."

"Could you persuade him to join us?"

"I will half to discuss it with him," Uzuri ended beginning to turn away.

"I will go with you," Nala said.

"Same here," Sarafina said.

"That's not necessary but I will enjoy the company," Uzuri said.

"I'm going too," Simba said rising to his feet.

"Are you sure you look wore out," Nala said examining him.

"I'll be fine plus it would be nice to meet my father in law," he continued.

"Well we better get going if we are to get back before dark," Uzuri intervened.

"Alright Uzuri lead the way," Simba ordered.

With that the pride landers headed south to meet their unlikely ally. Uzuri lead in front followed by Sarafina then Nala and in the rear Simba. As they continued on an unusual silence feel between them. Looking around Nala thought of a way to break the tension.

"So Uzuri you said Kombi and Tombi are Ugas sons that would make me their half-sister," Nala said padding up to Uzuri.

Uzuri let out a sigh. "Yes it does, please forgive me."

"What's there to forgive," Nala asked.

"Forgive me for not telling you for all these years," Uzuri said.

"You told us now and that's all that matters," Nala convened.

"Now that you know about us I should tell you out of all his daughters you're the one he talks about the most," Uzuri continued.

"That's a surprise up until now I haven't thought about him since I last saw him," she said.

After crossing the invisible boundary line they ventured further and further passed safety of the pride lands. Although Simba had never journeyed passed the south border he trusted Uzuri's guidance.

"Here we are this is Ugas territory," Uzuri said motioning her paw to the large flat open grassy plain that lay before them.

As they entered the unfamiliar land they came across an average size lion on patrol. He had a medium size mane and fur similar to Uzuri's.

"Halt you are entering the, wait mom," the lion spoke to the pride landers.

"Hi Kombi, sweetie where's your brother and father?" She asked after giving him a warm nuzzle.

"Tombi should be heading home now," he began.

"What about your father?" Uzuri asked.

"You know that old fart, he's back with the rest of the pride, but who are they?" he finished.

"This is my pride, our king Simba his mate Nala and her mother Sarafina," Uzuri said.

"Nala… where do I know that name," he said scratching under his chin. "Now I remember you told Isha about the prank we pulled on her and got the both of us a good cuffing," he said.

"Hey will you let that go, besides you two deserved it," Nala said rolling her eyes.

"Kombi will you please take us to Ugas," Sarafina asked growing impatient.

"He won't be happy about unexpected guests, but follow me," Kombi said leading them towards the pride across the open plain.

Soon they came across a huge pride of over thirty lion's and lioness's all sprawled out in the middle of the territory. Kombi padded up to his brother who had tan fur like Uzuri but had a grey mane just like Ugas. Tombi was flirting with some lionesses as his brother approached, while the others spotted Ugas. Simba had never seen a lion this large before, Ugas was a giant lion that stood taller than Mufasa. He had grey fur with several scars all over his figure and a dark brown mane with a white outline and a few wrinkles on his face from age.

"Uzuri what a surprise," he said raising to his feet and padded over to greet his mate.

"Hello darling," she said giving him a sweet and gentle kiss.

Ugas then looked over his shoulder to notice the pride landers behind her. "Uzuri who are they," he asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me you old fart," Sarafina said sarcastically.

"I recognize that sarcasm anywhere, Sarafina it's good to see yeah," Ugas said with a chuckle.

"I wish I could say the same," Sarafina answered coldly.

"Oh please tell me you still don't have harsh feelings, I told you I meant no disrespect," he continued.

"Tell that to her," Sarafina said motioning towards Nala.

Ugas drew closer and began to examine the fully grown lioness in front of him. "Is that my little Nalapenzin?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Dad please don't call me that," Nala answered.

"Well it is you name right unless your mother here decided to change it."

Simba glanced over at Nala with a smirk. "Nalapenzin," he said with a little laugh.

"It's my full name," she said under her breath.

"Who might I ask are you," Ugas said turning his attention to Simba.

"I am Simba, king of the pride lands and Nala's mate," he answered with a bow to show respect.

"You mean, oh great Aiheu my little Nalapenzin is a queen," Ugas shouted with joy. "A queen I always knew you would be destined for greatness," he continued to say. He turned to Simba, "You look just like him you know your father,"

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yes I would often bump into him while out on patrol. I miss him every day Mufasa was one of my most trusted friends. So what are all of you doing out here? I hope it's just a social visit," Ugas told.

"No we need your help," Uzuri said with a frown.

"What is it my honey tree," Ugas said with a smile of encouragement.

"Hyenas have an army poised to destroy everything and everyone in the pride lands. Will you help us fight?" Uzuri asked with a sincere voice.

Ugas looked at the pride landers and then glanced out at his pride processing the information that was just given. "If what you say is true then you should take refuge here," he said directly to Uzuri.

"So are you with us," Simba intervened.

"My boy I have fought roughs and dogs for years and buried more loved ones then I care to count. I'm sorry but I must weigh what is right for my pride," Ugas said turning serious. "Uzuri will you please join me and stay here where it's safe," he said turning back to Uzuri.

"Ugas we discussed this you know I can't choose between you and my pride,"

"Well make your choice now Uzuri, it's either me or your pride," Ugas said now beginning to raise his voice.

Uzuri suddenly found herself between the two prides, with Simba, Nala and Sarafina on one side and Ugas on the other. She took some time to decide, either her love and sons, or the pride she grew up with.

Uzuri softly padded up to Ugas. "I love you," she said giving a strong nuzzle against Ugas's thick mane.

Ugas smiled down at her. "I'm glad you made the right," he started to say.

"Let me finish," she said holding her paw up to silence him. "It's because I love you that I must do what is right for my pride," she said joining Sarafina's side.

"FINE, you want to run off and fight in this crusade of yours then go I won't stop you," he yelled becoming enraged.

Tears began to swell in the corner of Uzuri's eyes but she held her ground. Kombi and Tombi joined their father's side to see what all the screaming was about.

"Father what is going on," Tombi asked.

"Why is mom crying?" Kombi asked noticing the tears that Ugas failed to see.

"Your mother is leaving us for good," he coldly said.

Kombi and Tombi gave each other a weird look then padded over and joined their mother. Following them were Maziwa and her sister Marehemu, who were Kombi and Tombi's future mates. Both were adolescent lionesses with similar shades of light tan fur and soft white underbellies.

"Where the hell are you going? Get back here NOW!" Ugas shouted angrily. "I'm still king of these lands and you will do as ordered," he continued.

"NO, every time mom leaves it just rips out my heart and I'm sick of it," Kombi said.

"What we are trying to say if she is leaving then Kombi and I will going with her," Tombi followed up.

Uzuri was surprised at their uprising they had never back talked their father much less turned against him. Regardless she had a confident smile spread across her face.

"You're saying you would rather die with a pride you have no connection to then live with me," Ugas asked.

"Our mother is our connection," both Kombi and Tombi boldly said at the same time.

"Plus Nala is their half-sister," Sarafina intervened.

"She is?" Kombi and Tombi again said at the same time.

"Ugas you told me you knew my father tell me if he asked you for help would you have said no?" Simba chimed in.

Ugas hung his head low to the ground as the whole world seemed to turn on him. "Uzuri you're going to be the death of me I just know it," he said under his breath. "Alright then you have my support," he said raising his head back up.

Uzuri ran over and gave him a strong hug in celebration.

"Remember I'm doing this for you and our sons, I'm not for them," he said with Uzuri still with her paws wrapped around him.

"Whatever you say," she whispered to him, with a smile.

"Simba what is our strategy," he called out once Uzuri was let go of him.

"All prides are meeting at the North outland border," he instructed.

"The plains of Ngono," Ugas said scratching under the chin. "Fine we will head there now we hunt better at night.

"Thank you King Ugas," Simba uttered with another small bow of respect.

"Don't mention it," Ugas replied with a small bow in return. "Before we leave there's just one thing I must do first," he said. "Kombi, Tombi come here," he yelled in a robust voice.

"Dad we are right here you don't have to yell," Tombi said placing a paw over his ear, as both him and Kombi stood at attention before Ugas.

"My sons," he started to speak in a gentle fatherly voice. "I have taught you everything I know on how to properly rule a kingdom. I am so proud of both of you I know that in your paws our kingdom will survive," he said after pulling them aside. "This is my final order as king I am ordering you to stay behind and protect the cubs, they are our future," he ended.

"But father we are ready," Kombi started.

"Yeah you taught us how to fight and you're going to need us," Tombi said in return.

"What I need is for you to stay here and keep everyone else safe," he spoke almost in a smooth whisper.

"Mom please tell me that he's not serious," Tombi said.

"You heard your father," Uzuri agreed.

"This is wilder beast shit," Kombi replied.

"Watch your mouth," Uzuri scolded.

"Sorry mom but this is just stupid," Kombi spoke. "Wait how come our sisters are going off to battle but not us," Kombi asked.

"They are older and more experienced," Ugas answered.

"Father please let us come we can help," Tombi pleaded.

"No I love you all too much, and I wouldn't be as effective fighting the hyenas if I was constantly worrying about you," he ended.

Both Kombi and Tombi gave Uzuri a most distressing look, now concerned with what lies ahead.

"It will be alright," Uzuri said hugging her sons and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "We will be home in a couple of days," she ended.

"Promise," both said.

"Yes I promise, and have I ever broken a promise?" Uzuri said.

"Maziwa and Marehemu you two are staying behind as well," Ugas instructed.

"Yes my king," both sisters said not objecting to their king's command.

"Maji grab all the medicines you can carry," he said to another lioness.

With that Ugas, Uzuri and the rest of the pride made their way to the plains of Ngono.

"We are not coming home are we," Uzuri whispered quietly to Ugas as they walked side by side leading the pride.

"No, most likely not," he said in return with no emotion in his sentence.

"Ugas if we die we will die together," Uzuri said trying to stay brave.

"Yes when we meet Ahieu we will be together, but Uzuri we have something the hyenas will never have," he said.

"What's that," Uzuri inquired.

"Something worth dying for," he said with a comforting voice. "I'm sorry for yelling at you I just can't imagine life without you," he finished.

"I love you in this life and the next I will always love you," she said nuzzling his thick soft mane.

Meanwhile Simba, Nala, and Sarafina walked back towards pride rock. It was late and dark as they spoted their home glowing under the moon lite night. Normally a perfect night for a hunt except tonight the pride slept in enjoying family comfort.

"Simba what should we tell the cubs when we leave," Nala asked her mate as they walked side by side with Sarafina in front of them.

"The truth they deserve to know just exactly what is happening," he said in return.

As they padded up to the den Simba and Nala crept their way to their plato where Kopa and Kiara were already sleeping. While Sarafina curled up next to Mheetu, she kisses him on his forehead before drifting off to sleep. All lions and lioness were fast asleep except for two lionesses that snuck out while the others slept. Through the pride lands they stalked finally coming to a stop near several trees.

"Zira are you sure we are in the right place," Amani questioned.

"Of course I'm sure," she answered harshly then came to a stop as evil laughter came out from behind some trees. "Show you're self's cowards," Zira roared.

Then several hyenas appeared from behind the trees and started to encircle the two lionesses.

"Well look here boys we have a couple lost cubs," a hyena called out mockingly.

"Can we kill them now," another said.

"Relax boys we are all friends here," a female hyena said approaching them. She had fur dark as night and a soul just as dark, glowing red eyes like the pits of hell, white fangs and razor sharp claws. What also made this hyena stand out was the long thick black patch of fur running the length of her body. "Isn't that right Zira," she continued.

"Hisara," Zira answered coldly.

"Can we kill them please," a hyena said in a skittish pleading voice.

"Shut up Mabayo," Hisara said smacking him upside the head. Mabayo whimpered then settled behind her.

"Let me guess he's your mate," Zira spoke to Hisara with an evil grin.

"Yeah well I didn't get the pick of the litter but then again nether did you, by the way how is dear old Scar," Hisara answered insultingly.

"Don't you dare mock his name," Zira said getting ready to pounce.

"Whatever Zira, what do you have to report," Hisara asked.

"Simba has gathered his own army and planes to rally at the plains of Ngono," Zira answered.

"Really," Hisara said stopping and scratching herself on the ears. "We are going to have to step up our plans, but no matter we now have enough troops to take on 10 prides," Hisara ended. "Thanks for the cooperation Zira," she said then looked over at Amani. "Always a pleasure to see a young pretty face," Hisara commented that sent chills down Amani's spine. Hisara and the others then turned and began to walk away.

"Don't forget our deal Hisara you kill Simba so my precious Kovu can become king and the pride lands are yours," Zira yelled.

Hisara turned around at her statement. "Come now Zira you don't believe that we would double cross you," she said with an evil grin.

Zira pounced and easily pinned Hisara to the ground. "I mean it if you or any of your kind so much as lay a paw on my family I will rip your face off," Zira spoke almost touching muzzles with Hisara.

Hisara still had a wicked grin on her face. "Careful Zira our deal is still in effect but if you harm me, well let's just say it would be devastating for your friend. The hyenas around Hisara now began to surround Amani.

"Zira just do what she says," Amani cried out while watching the hyenas draw closer.

Zira uncertainly got up off her. Hisara then held up a paw signaling then to back off. Zira strutted past a few hyenas and sat at Amani's side. Hisara got back to her feet and joined her companion's sides.

"One question though how are you going to get out of fighting tomorrow?" Hisara asked.

"Let me worry about that you just kill Simba," Zira spat back outraged.

"Zira we should get back someone might be wondering where we are," Amani interrupted.

"Let's go boys," Hisara commanded once again turning around and headed for the pride land border, leaving Zira and Amani alone under the light of the moon.

"Zira why didn't we just kill Simba ourselves," Amani questioned.

"The pride is too loyal to our fake king, and if we did we would get banished and die alone in the outlands," Zira answered. "Do you want to die in the outlands," Zira asked.

"Well no," Amani started looking away sheepishly.

"Then shut up my plan will work just as affectively," Zira hissed. "The hyenas kill Simba, we don't get banished and my little Kovu will then take his place as king," Zira finished.

"But Kopa is the next in line not Kovu,"

"Normally you would be right but should our dear prince and princess have a run in with me then that problem gets solved very quickly," Zira said smiling malevolently and unsheathing her dagger like claws.

"Zira you're going to kill cubs, no I can't allow you to do that," Amani tried to say but Zira back handed her hard across the face disorienting the adolescent then Zira pinned her and began to squeeze Amani's throat.

"If you back out I will kill you where you stand," Zira said while squeezing tighter.

"Zira… can't… breathe," Amani said threw gasping breaths and tried to pull Zira's paws off her but Zira was stronger than the adolescent. Amani's eyes began to roll into the back of her head and she began to let out a long sigh. Zira at the last second released Amani. She let out a long gasp for air and coughed a few times regaining her breath.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Zira said getting off Amani before rushing towards pride rock leaving Amani by herself.

Amani stood there for a moment questioning whether her intentions were true or not. She glanced up at the moon hanging high in the night sky. "Aiheu please forgive me for everything I have and for what I am about to do," she said out loud before racing too catch up with Zira.

Both lionesses slowly eased their way back into the den. Zira padded up to her sleeping corner next to her cubs. While Amani cuddled next to her mother, who upon felling the warm body and catching her daughters sent rolled over and kissed her on the forehead to say good night. Everyone in the pride got all the sleep they could for the battle looms over the horizon.

**Chapter 6: Moving out.**

A deep reverberating noise defends Simba as he could see himself running past familiar ground. Suddenly a voice echoed into his ears.

"Simba… Simba help me," he raced to the edge of the gorge. Looking down he spotted his father clinging to the side trying desperately to climb out. Simba reached out as far as he could to grab Mufasa's paw. Then insidious laughter came from behind him. He glanced around to see the dark outline of a lion coming straight for him.

"No… dad," he said stretching as far as his arm would go and tried again to grab Mufasa's paw. "Just a little further," he said but then felt sharp pressure on his arm.

"Trust me," the lion said hanging onto Simba's forearm.

"Simba," Mufasa screamed drawing Simba's attention. He watched helplessly as his father slipped off the edge and plummeted to the depths below.

"NO!" he cried out. "Scar," he said looking up at the dark lion with rage filled eyes. The dark image of Scar vanished and transformed into Zira, who had a wicked grin across her face. "Zira," he said puzzled. Zira then let go of Simba and he fell into the pits of the gorge.

Simba awoke to see the ghostly image of Mufasa standing before him. The mighty lion didn't move his mouth to speak but in his mind Simba could hear his father's deep and powerful voice.

"You know what you must do," his father said. Mufasa then turned to see his sleeping queen. He smiled down at her then bent down and whispered something into her ear making her steer in her sleep. Simba couldn't believe what he was seeing as Mufasa turned and left the den, and once outside Mufasa disappeared into a white mist that traveled back to the heavens.

As he began to slowly wake from his slumber Simba could still hear the rumbling noise from his dream. Using his eye he noticed it was Kiara, she had buried herself into the side of his mane that was close to his ear and was breathing deeply as if she was in a dreamlike state. He glanced over to Nala and he noticed his arms were snuggled around her abdomen just like so many nights before. Except today Nala had her arms nestled around Simba's forearm. He then felt pressure on his other arm, glancing over he noticed Kopa curled up using Simba's powerful arm as a pillow.

"My family," he whispered softly with a deep smile. "Thank you Aiheu for giving me so many blessings," he again whispered to himself. Outside he could see the sun beginning to shine through the cave entrance.

"Simba are you awake," Nala asked still half asleep.

"I am but I don't want to be," he answered not wanting to leave his spot knowing this might be the last time the four of them will be together.

"Nala released his arm and got up on her feet. She now saw why he didn't want to get up. "Awe, ok I will wake everyone else and give you just a few more minutes."

He gave her a thank you smile and rested his head back onto the cave floor. Nala silently padded past her mate and sleeping cubs and began to wake the rest of the pride, Sarabi, Sarafina, Mheetu, Lisani, Akase, Jenti, Safi, Yolanda, Amani, Bessa, Uzuri, and Isha all got up without a fuse all that left was Zira. She padded up to Zira's sleeping corner and used her paw to nudge Zira awake.

"It's time to get up," Nala said finally getting Zira to respond.

"Leave me alone," she said while still trying to get as much sleep as possible.

"Come on Zira the rest of the pride is waiting for us," Nala said back.

Zira let out an ungrateful moan but began to stretch as she slowly got up.

"Do you want me to wake Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu," Nala asked trying to be friendly.

Zira flew into a bit of rage and got up in Nala's face. "I'm capable of waking MY cubs," Zira shouted.

"Don't take that ton of voice with me," Nala responded not in the mood to deal with any of Zira's rough attitude.

"Or you'll do what," Zira spat back.

"Is there a problem," Simba asked, as he Sarabi and Sarafina walked up behind Nala and cornered Zira. The yelling had not only woken up Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu but also grabbed the attention of the rest of the pride.

"Honestly Zira out of all the days to pick a fight you choose today," Sarabi said.

Zira glared at everyone as she strutted past them and exited the den leaving everyone with perplexed expressions.

"You should have banished her when you had the chance," Nala whispered to Simba.

Simba let out a sigh. "I should have, for the safety of everyone else when we get back I will banish her. Do we all agree," he asked to Nala and Sarabi who both nodded their heads in agreement. "Keep this to ourselves tell no one," he warned. "Let's go Malka is probably on his way here now.

Once outside Malka and Ni arrived with their pride of several lionesses, and now with everyone here the pride began to say their goodbyes. Simba and Nala sat next to their cubs giving them each a gentle hug and a kiss good bye.

"Mom what's going on why is everyone acting wired?" Kopa asked.

Nala glanced at Simba expecting him to answer their son's question. "Son you remember when I told you it's the kings duty to protect the pride," Simba began to say bringing his head down low to be close to Kopa.

"Yes I remember," Kopa answered.

"Hyenas have threatened our pride and we are going off to fight them," he told fearing it would scare Kopa and Kiara but it just made them curious.

"Why do hyenas hate us so much," Kiara spoke.

"They are jealous because we have all of these wonderful lands and freedoms that they don't have. That jealousy has turned to anger towards us."

"Kind of like the story you told us about your dad and uncle," Kopa chimed in.

"I never thought of it like that but yes."

"Can I come I can help please dad I'm strong you said so, I can take down any hyena that comes close," Kopa said unsheathing his cub like claws then pounced to the left and swats playfully at the air. "Bam down goes another hyena," he finishes with a victory smile.

Simba and Nala chuckled at Kopa's sense of courage.

"When you're old enough we will chase hyenas away from dawn until dusk," Simba said pulling him close.

"Promise," Kopa said looking up at Simba with a smile.

"I promise," Simba spoke softly then witnessed Kiara trembling.

"What's wrong honey," he asks.

She hugs his forearm. "Don't leave please can't we talk to them why do we have to fight?" She said at the verge of tears.

"Honey I wish it was that simple but few things are ever simple," he advised giving her a warm nuzzle and kiss on the forehead.

"Please don't go I don't want you or mommy to leave," Kiara continued letting go of Simba and now hugging Nala tightly.

"We have to sweetheart," Nala whispered. "Kiara can you do me a favor," Nala asked kindly.

Kiara nodded her head. "Can you stay inside pride rock until we get back," she asked.

She once again nodded her head. "Kopa I want you to be on your best behavior and listen to your grandmother's ok."

"Yes mom," he simply said giving her a hug.

"Thank you stay together and keep each other safe," Nala said with one more nuzzle.

Once he was done saying good bye to his cubs Simba padded over to where his mother was sitting. Sarabi greeted him with a tender motherly nuzzle, he sat close to the point of touching bodies.

"I'm scared mom," he whispers.

"I know everyone is a little," she responds.

"Mom do you think I'm a good king?"

"No you're not," Sarabi answered.

Simba took a step back shocked at what his mother just said, but Sarabi held her ground.

"You're a great king," she informs him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look around you do you see all of your pride they are ready to follow you and die for you. Are you willing to do the same?"

"In a heartbeat and without any regrets," he answered with no hesitation.

Sarabi smiles at her son. "That's how I know, but Simba remember this you are more than just a lion you are more than just a king. You are my son nothing and no one can take that away from you."

Simba felt a new found sense of pride upon hearing his mother's heart felt words he moves in and gives her a mighty hug.

Nuka limped over to where Mheetu was but he stumbled in front of Ni and Doa. "Oh crap those are the lions we were spying on," he thought to himself. Both Ni and Doa didn't say anything but gave Nuka a very stern expression. "Oh ah sorry," he said then scurried away.

Malka and Abbibi joined Simba and Sarabi. "Simba can Abbibi stay here while we are gone? She didn't want to stay in the grass lands alone with my dad and I don't blame her," Malka asked.

"Malka you don't need to ask of course she can stay. Pride rock is a part of your home too," Simba responded.

"Thanks Simba," Malka said then turned to Abbibi who had the most distressing look. "What… What is it," he asks almost in a whisper.

She didn't say a word instead she grabbed Malka by the mane and pulled him in close. "Tell me you're coming home I am not raising our cub by myself," she said with stress in her voice.

"I'm coming home do you believe me," he said in a low voice while pulling Abbibi's close to him.

"I believe you," she said after hearing his encouraging words and felling his touch.

"Now can you let me go," he informed Abbibi that she was still holding tightly onto his mane.

"Oh sorry," she said letting him go.

He moves close to Abbibi's abdomen and gently and with the utter most care places his paw on her stomach. "Cubs do you hear me I'm coming home," he spoke then felling a slight bump where his paw was, our cub believes me too," he said then gives Abbibi a loving kiss.

"Mom I need to ask you something," Simba spoke to Sarabi with a trembling voice.

"What is it son?" She questioned and saw him begin to tremble. "Simba you know you can tell me anything," she ended.

He makes deep eye contact with her something he rarely did. "In case we lose do me a favor… find everyone a new home and take care of them."

Sarabi fighting back tears hugged her son again but this time she whispered in his ear. "Ok that's a promise now you make me a promise, come back alive I buried you once don't make me do it again."

A lump began to form in Simba's throat but he collected himself. "No matter what it takes I will come home in one piece," he said letting go of his mother.

Over to Sarafina Nala and Mheetu, "No matter what happens I am very proud of both of you," Sarafina says giving both a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks mom," Nala said then turned to gather with the others. Everyone was gathering underneath pride rock awaiting the order. The pride landers broke out what was left of the latest kill and with the grass landers began to eat a little breakfast. Some though did not eat too anxious about the day's events.

"Love you mom," Mheetu says turning around.

"Mheetu aren't you forgetting something?"

Mheetu thought for a moment, "let me see I hugged her, kissed her, said good bye and I love you what could I be forgetting," he pondered.

Sarafina licked her paw and slicked back the little bit of white mane on his head to the side. "There you go now you're ready," she says with a loving smile.

He smiles at his mother's affection. "Thanks mom," Mheetu says padding over to where Nuka sat.

"What's up Nuka," he said greeting his friend with a paw bump.

"Getting ready to leave," Nuka asked.

"Yeah it looks that way," Mheetu responded.

"Have you talked to Lisani yet?"

"No why," Mheetu retorted turning away.

"Dude you need to tell her it's now or never," Nuka said practically jumping out of his fur.

Mheetu glanced over to where Lisani and Akase were talking to one another and let out a long sigh as his heart began to speed up. "All right you take care of yourself," Mheetu said.

"You too don't do anything abnormally stupid," Nuka responded.

"Hey it's me," he said turning his head to the side and giving his famous toothy smirk. Mheetu padded up towards Lisani and Akase, they were in the middle of a conversation and didn't even notice him approach.

"Hi Lisani," Mheetu tried not to stutter.

"Oh hi Mheetu," she responded turning to meet him. A moment of silence fell between the three of them.

"Well I will let you two talk," Akase said then left them and joined the others under the promontory.

"Umm Mheetu there is something I have been meaning to tell you," she said beginning to scratch the back of her neck nervously.

"Really cause I have been wanting to tell you something," he responded growing uneasy for what he was about to say. "Lisani you go first what were you going to say?"

Lisani did her best to steady her nerves she took a deep breath and spoke. "Mheetu I… well I lo… I lo," Lisani did her best to speak but found herself becoming tong tied every time she looked at Mheetu.

Realizing what she was about to say Mheetu stopped her by pulling her in with a kiss right on the muzzle. Lisani was surprised by the sudden jester but did not pull away instead she pulled him even closer to her.

Sarafina saw what was happing. "Sarabi look," she said pointing at them with excitement.

Sarabi turned to spot Mheetu and Lisani kissing with utter most passion. "You see Fina I told you everything would work out between them."

"Well better late than never," Sarafina said with a heavy sigh.

"I love you Lisani, I have for the longest time," Mheetu said after breaking the kiss.

Instead of Lisani saying I love you too she turned away with a sulk. "I should have told you before all this happened, and now I'm afraid," she said with a shiver.

Mheetu stood in front of her and placed his paw on her muscular shoulder. "Lisani I will protect you," he says bravely.

"You promise, she said looking up at him.

"I swear to you I will do anything and everything to keep you safe," he said drawing close and nuzzling her. Lisani returned with a soft nuzzle under Mheetu's chin and gave him another kiss.

"Everyone it is time," Simba ordered.

The pride landers and grass landers grouped together and headed down the rock path. Simba was in front followed by Malka, his brother Ni, right at his side was Doa, Followed by Mheetu, Lisani, Isha, Jenti, Uzuri, Safi, Zira, Akase, Bessa and Amani. Then behind her were the grass land lionesses Shaka, Zabu, Kudu, Tammu, Ijana, Ardhi, Yazua, and in the rear Nala. Before they got too far Nala stopped and turned her gaze back to pride rock. On top of the promontory stood Sarafina, Sarabi, Kopa, and Kiara all watching them. She then turned her eyes to the sky. "Aiheu hear me watch over my family," she said out loud before racing to catch up with the others.

Simba looked up at the sky for a brief moment to catch the clouds dancing in the wind. "Father when I die, come and retrieve me," he spoke to himself.

They continued their journey through the pride lands and neared the out land boarder when they came across an old friend.

"Rafiki what are you doing here," Simba asked upon seeing the old baboon waiting for them leaning like always on his walking stick.

Rafiki handed over a satchel filled to the brink with fruit healing herbs, pain killer roots, fresh green leave bandages and all kinds of strange medical things over to Bessa. "I think you may need this," he said to her.

"Thank you my old friend," she said giving the baboon a hug. "What's with the bowl of paint though," she asks.

"This is for everybody, but not now," he spoke bringing the bowl into view. "I'm coming with you," he ended.

"We are taking the monkey great," Zira said under her breath.

"Let's go I bet everyone is already waiting for us," Simba said aloud.

Sure enough all the other prides where there patiently waiting for Simba and his pride to show up. They were all in a rallying just past the outlands, a harsh patch of dried desert floor littered with the bones of animals that have died from either no water or food, their flesh and organs picked clean from scavengers. A hellish environment not suited for life, several termite mounds could be seen growing out from beneath the surface. Just passed the outlands the earth opened up to the plains of Ngono a large flat dust and dirt filled patch of land were the rest of the prides were talking and getting to know one another. Even with the prides living in completely different areas they all seemed to know each other through someone's uncle, aunt, brother, sister mother or father.

"Really Simba you invite us to a war and show up late," Tojo said.

"Malka it's great to see you," Chumvi said shaking his paw.

"It's great to have the pride brothers together again," Simba said to Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo.

"Just like old times," Malka said.

"Nothing will stop us," Chumvi ended.

"When you four are finished we have to get organized," Ugas interrupted grabbing their attention.

The four of them then gathered around him. "Alright Ugas what's our strategy," Simba asked turning serious.

Ugas then began to draw lines in the dirt representing land marks. "Ok here are the pride lands here are the grass lands and we are here just past the outlands, he said pointing at his art in the dirt. Now from what you told me they are only after the pride lands, and my scouts from last night said they are massing just beyond that hill in the distance. The most direct path there is right here where we stand we will hold them here."

"This is not the best place to fight them," Tojo interrupted. "We should engage them in these canyons in between the pride and grass lands there we have the advantage."

"That's a good idea Tojo but those canyons are too close to our homes and if we lost our families would have no time to escape," Simba said.

"I'm just saying it's better than fighting on an open plain that's just madness," Tojo again interrupted this time growing more agitated.

"Tojo I fought on these plains before and we won before and we will win again," Ugas intervened.

"Oh please old timer when was the last time you actually fought someone, the dawn of time," Tojo insulted getting in Ugas face.

"Watch it boy," Ugas said with a low growl.

"Why don't we just use both plans if we can't beat them here we will retreat to the canyons and make our last stand there." Malka jumped in before things got out of hand.

"Sound good Tojo," Chumvi said easing his brother.

Tojo looked Chumvi then back at Ugas and calmed himself. "Sounds like a plan."

"Who agrees," Ugas asked. Everyone raised their right paw and agreed.

The kings then rose to their feet and joined up with the others. As they did Ugas spoke to Simba. "Simba you do realize something like this has never been done before."

"That's why it's going to work it has to work," Simba said slamming his paw into the dust covered earth.

Ugas cocked a grin at his enthusiasm. "Well then let's get everyone into position," Ugas spoke walking passed Simba. Ugas called out to his pride to get into an arrow shaped fighting formation. "Simba I want your pride on my right," Ugas said.

"Pride landers get ready," Simba ordered gathering his pride next to Ugas's.

"Malka I want you on my left," Ugas called out.

"Grass landers let's move," Malka commanded getting his pride set up.

"Chumvi I want you to protect Simba's flank, Tojo I want you to guard Malka's flank,"

"Were on it," Chumvi responded. "North river pride, follow me," Chumvi ended drawing his prides attention.

"South river pride, follow me," Tojo said leading them to where Ugas wanted them.

As everyone moved into their fighting positions Rafiki went around to each lion. He dipped his fingers into the paint and drew a V on everyone's cheeks and whispered "Aiheu Abami" as he passed them. Now with his job done he gathered his walking stick and started to leave, but not before stopping to see a very special lioness.

"Good bye my old friend," Uzuri said.

"Good luck," Rafiki spoke soft and wrapped his arms around her mighty form in a warm embrace, then as quickly as he came he left.

A vast arrow shaped line of lions now block their enemy's path. All of them ready to fight to the last breathe to the last heart beat to the last second for one another. This was no longer just a battle for a piece of land; this was now a battle for survival.

"Now what," Simba asked turning to Ugas.

"Now we wait," Ugas simple said back still keeping his eyes fixed upon the horizon.


End file.
